Segunda Oportunidad
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: La vida siempre nos repara sorpresas que consideramos inauditas, para Syaoran esta lección se daría de forma drástica y a su vez, sería una segunda oportunidad para recuperar lo perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Y también pertenecen a CLAMP algunos personajes pertenecientes a Tsubasa Chronicle que se me puedan colar por ahí xD**

**Segunda Oportunidad**

_- ¡Syaoran! – Decía una chica de no más de veintiún años de edad abalanzándose hacia un muchacho de cabello castaño y liso, con ojos de un color marrón hipnotizantes que con los destellos de sol de ese día se volvían casi ambarinos._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! Ya empiezas a molestar con tus melosidades. – Le reprochaba apenado. En verdad las muestras de afecto en público lo ponían muy incómodo, por no decir también lo bastante nervioso como para que su rostro se volviera de un rojo bastante fuerte._

_La aludida sólo rió divertida ante su expresión._

_- Anda, que no es para tanto, si a fin de cuentas yo te amo un montón. – Le picaba sonriéndole con falsa coquetería que ponían al joven mucho más nervioso todavía._

_- Ya, ponte seria o sino no tendrás quién te explique cálculo el fin de semana. – Amenazó recibiendo como respuesta otra divertida carcajada de su interlocutora y una mirada alegre y esmeralda que parecía brillar mucho más cada vez que sonreía._

_- Bueno, está bien. – Aceptó deshaciendo su abrazo con Syaoran y tomando una postura más serena junto a él, debajo de uno de los numerosos árboles del pequeño parque que denominaban como Parque Pingüino._

_Ella alzó un poco la vista hacia el desfile de nubes que acontecía sobres sus cabezas en el despejado cielo y sonrió flexionando las piernas y dejando sus brazos reposar sobre ellas. Syaoran le miraba contrariado. Pasaba de unas expresiones a otras como quien cambia un sombrero de su cabeza por otro._

_- Sabes, yo… - Empezó a hablar el chico intentando saber si ella había detenido su parloteo porque se había enfadado o se había abstraído del mundo como tantas otras veces._

_- Syaoran. – Le interrumpió sin dejar de mirar hacia el azul firmamento. – Yo quiero decirte algo que…bueno… - Decía enredando y desenredando sus dedos entre sí, jugueteando con ellos de forma nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Le instó. No le había visto de esa forma tan nerviosa desde la vez que cruzó sus primeras palabras con ella._

_- Es que yo… - Dijo inhalando aire dándose apoyo moral a sí misma._

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Syaoran! – Los aludidos voltearon a ver rápidamente quién les interrumpía en un momento crucial como ese observando la siempre alegre sonrisa de Yamazaki._

_Syaoran por un momento deseó asesinarlo de las mil y una formas, haciendo gala de sus orígenes chinos y las diversas formas de torturar a la gente que estos usaron en un pasado lejano._

_Sakura simplemente sonrió con resignación. Bien, ese no era el día de decirlo, ya habría alguna otra oportunidad. Luego amplió la sonrisa y agitó su mano derecha sobre sus cabezas._

_- ¡Yamazaki! – Saludó volviendo a su típica actitud alegre._

Syaoran gruñó al sentir como el sonido del despertador atormentaba sus tímpanos mientras lo extraía sin clemencia del mundo de los sueños. Sintiendo que la cabeza le pesaba el triple que su cuerpo, logró abrir los ojos y luego de erguirla un poco, miró algo confundido hacia los números rojos del aparato causante de su despertar. Marcaba como siempre las seis en punto de la mañana. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la suave almohada lanzando otro bramido de malestar. Se había acostado a la una de la mañana y no quería levantarse, definitivamente no le convencía hacerlo. Pensó con ironía que aquel título que decía claramente que él era ingeniero químico no le servía de nada dado que se le había arrastrado de igual manera al negocio de la familia Li. Aquella mañana debía levantarse temprano nuevamente para revisar todo el trabajo de la noche anterior y así asegurarse que podría ir a la oficina con algo redactado con coherencia. Ser un analista político de renombre definitivamente no era asunto fácil, más si su opinión era requerida por varios diarios del país sin contar las entrevistas televisivas. Aunque a veces aceptaba de mejor forma las entrevistas televisivas que las ocurrencias de su pareja como era el caso de ese día, en que su siempre e inoportuna novia le tenía preparado una sorpresa. Sólo Dios sabía que clase de estupideces se le ocurrían a esa mujer.

Finalmente, se decidió por levantarse sintiendo el resentimiento de su cuerpo por el poco descanso obtenido, porque incluso parecía que en sus sueños toda la política del país hacía presencia en su inconsciente, pese a que el último sueño, que no recordaba con claridad, parecía tratarse de un asunto dejado tiempo atrás.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta el baño y luego de hacer una mueca al ver su rostro demacrado y sus ojos adornados por unas enormes ojeras, se dispuso a asearse.

Una vez listo y vestido, fue a desayunar algo ligero y después de tomar su maletín se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio donde se residenciaba y una vez en el carro, fue rumbo a su trabajo como de costumbre, puesto que parecía que el día no iba a hacer demasiado diferente a lo que habían sido los anteriores.

Llegó hasta el edificio donde había todo tipo de profesionales que trabajaban de forma independiente, dado que él al tener tantos compromisos con varios diarios del país, prefería trabajar en una oficina propia y no en una perteneciente a alguno de los periódicos. Entró y al llegar a su escritorio, se sentó pesadamente en su mullido sillón e inmediatamente encendió la computadora. Luego de unos minutos, su secretaria llegó y después de saludarle ambos iniciaron su jornada de trabajo. Cuando se hicieron la una de la tarde, la joven mujer se despidió para ir a almorzar.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Li. – Se despidió una siempre cordial Nakuru. Syaoran asintió mientras se mantenía concentrado en la información que estaba mostrando el monitor del ordenador.

- Buen provecho, Nakuru. – Dijo de forma ausente. La mujer sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya sabía que su jefe no podría tener un diálogo más entretenido con ella que ese. No era porque le gustase, ya que ella ya tenía su propia familia, sino porque tres años trabajando con él deberían servir para tener mayor confianza entre sí que siempre esa fría e impersonal comunicación, o al menos, esa era su opinión al respecto.

- Ah, Sr. Li. – Llamó volviéndose hacia él nuevamente, ya cuando estaba cerca de la puerta. – La señorita Kimiko ha dejado algo para usted. – Dijo acercándose a su propio escritorio para tomar un sobre blanco y luego caminar hasta Syaoran y entregarle la misiva de la susodicha. Syaoran frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¿En qué momento te lo dejó? – Preguntó sin entender en qué momento pudo haber llegado la mujer a darle aquel sobre a su secretaria.

- Cuando me disponía a entrar al edificio me encontró en la entrada y me dijo que se lo diera a la hora del almuerzo. – Se encogió de hombros y cuando se hubo marchado, Syaoran miró con atención el blanco sobre.

Sin mucha paciencia lo destapó y sacó un boleto de avión a Tomoeda. Frunció el ceño confundido y observó que junto al pasaje se encontraba una pequeña nota que leyó rápidamente y entre líneas. Aparentemente su novia tenía planeado tener un viaje de vacaciones para ellos dos a un spa o algo semejante. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue la ciudad y la dirección del lugar, estaba demasiado cerca de la casa de…

- Sakura. – Musitó en voz baja. Luego de tres largos años jamás creyó que volvería a pronunciar ese nombre. Jamás en su vida había concebido esa posibilidad luego de todo lo ocurrido. – Maldición, Kimiko. – Masculló arrugando el papel blanco del sobre y la nota pero sin atreverse a hacer lo mismo con el pasaje.

_- Esto… ¿Eres…Syaoran Li? – Inquirió una joven de cabellos castaños claros bastante cortos y unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes._

_El aludido en cuestión volteó a ver quién le dirigía la palabra y alzó una ceja intrigado. ¿Conocía a esa chica de algo acaso?_

_- Disculpa, ¿te conozco? – Preguntó intentando mantener contacto visual con la escurridiza mirada de la chica._

_- No, este, bueno…a ver… emmm… - Decía rascándose la cabeza con expresión torturada. El chico sonrió divertido. ¿Qué tanto preámbulo necesitaba para hablar de una vez?_

_- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó de forma educada, intentando ayudar a la chica y con suerte sacarla de aquel debate mental que aparentaba tener consigo misma._

_- ¡Ah! Disculpa… - Dijo sonrojándose al saberse en las nubes por un momento. – Soy Sakura Kinomoto, voy en último año de bachillerato, pero yo estoy en un salón distinto al tuyo. El asunto es que el profesor de matemática me pidió que te buscara y avisara que el examen que te falta presentar, que yo también lo perdí, lo presentaremos dentro de tres días, a las once de la mañana, de igual manera, aquí está la información que él me anotó. – Dijo todo rápidamente haciendo a Syaoran parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de reparar en que la chica le había extendido un papel con una caligrafía poco legible perteneciente a su amargado y estricto profesor de matemática._

_- Ah… - Atinó a decir recibiendo la hoja ya algo arrugada en sus manos. Releyó por unos instantes y asintió entendiendo todo finalmente. – Ya veo. Gracias. – Respondió tranquilo guardándose la hoja en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La joven sonrió tímidamente y de forma ausente empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sueltos al lado de su rostro antes de seguir hablando._

_- La verdad es que…sé que eres buen estudiante y estás en el cuadro de honor y todo eso, así que disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿me podrías ayudar con uno de los problemas que el profesor mandó para resolver en casa? De verdad que no lo entiendo. – Suplicó sonrojada por la vergüenza. Odiaba pedir favores a gente desconocida._

_Syaoran parpadeó confundido una vez más y observó como aquella joven llamada Sakura retorcía entre su dedo el mechón de cabello esperando su respuesta. Finalmente sonrió y asintió. Después de todo, un problema no podía abarcar mucho tiempo, ¿no?_

_- De acuerdo. – Asintió._

¿Y ahora qué se suponía debía hacer? Bueno, lo más lógico sería llamar a Kimiko y dar a conocer su opinión al respecto. De otra manera quizá hubiera aceptado sin problema, dado que a él le daba igual estar donde fuese mientras llevara su laptop consigo para escribir los artículos y por supuesto leer las noticias de todos los periódicos posibles para dar a conocer su firme y clara opinión según lo leído. Pero seguramente vería a Sakura y eso definitivamente no era de su agrado, su última conversación terminó con un mar de lágrimas por parte de ella y una culpa horrible por parte de él. Empezó a analizar las cosas y cayó en la cuenta de que quizá ya todo estuviese superado luego de tanto tiempo desde el incidente, además, ¿qué mal podía causarle a él reconciliarse con la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y su novia? Finalmente se convenció que sería lo mejor, él quería verla, no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse por esa clara necesidad de volver a saber de su ex novia, pero quería aclarar las cosas, al menos saber que ella estaba bien y había continuado con su vida así como lo había hecho él.

Marcó un número en el teléfono que tenía junto a la computadora y luego de repicar algunas veces la voz demasiado efusiva de su novia le recibió.

- ¡Syaoran! – Chilló. Él sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de llevar a Kimiko consigo.- ¿Leíste la nota, cariño? Aceptas, ¿verdad que sí?

- Yo… - Calló durante un momento, de repente la misma cobardía de aquel día se apoderaba de él. – Si, Kimiko, voy contigo. – Afirmó escuchando el sonoro grito al otro lado del auricular.

- Te amo, cielo. – Se despidió. Bueno, al menos esa fue la parte que Syaoran escuchó dado que toda la cháchara la había ignorado mientras recordaba dolorosamente lo que había pasado tres años atrás. Trancó el teléfono y luego de suspirar pesadamente, apagó la computadora. No sabía que iría a pasar, pero de que se iba a Tomoeda, se iba, algo en su interior le exigía que fuese así y a pesar de que nunca tomaba decisiones a la ligera, esta vez necesitaba hacer la excepción, después de todo, cualquier cosa que involucre a Tomoeda siempre será tema delicado para él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la pequeña ciudad sintió una enorme gama de emociones revolotear y entremezclarse en su interior. Tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias…y él como si fuese un turista más, junto a su actual pareja. Kimiko le tomó del brazo como de costumbre, que molesta se le hacía esa modalidad en ella, parecía un mono y él el árbol de donde sujetarse, nunca le había gustado esos contactos de enamorados empalagosos en su vida, bueno, quizá una vez, pero definitivamente con otra persona y en circunstancias completamente diferentes. Sabía que su relación con aquella mujer no sería para nada fructífera, dado que aceptaba que pese a todo ella era una mujer _buena_, aunque en realidad no le apetecía mucho decir específicamente en qué, por sonar demasiado grosero como para siquiera pensarlo conscientemente. Sin embargo, aceptaba que además de algo de compasión e incluso lástima no podía sentir más nada por aquella guindada de su brazo.

Desde hace algunas horas habían llegado, pero aún no estaban en el hotel, sino paseando por los lugares que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Sabía que un poco más al este podría descubrir una hermosa y familiar casa de colores pasteles que le hacía añorar tantas cosas, aunque _ella_ ya no se encontrase viviendo allí.

- Syaoran, ¿verdad que vamos a pasear por muchas tiendas y diferentes lugares antes de llegar al hotel, no es así? – Inquirió entusiasmada. Él enarcó una ceja y finalmente asintió de forma ausente. Daba igual, estuviese en ese punto o estuviese a unos cuantos kilómetros más era lo mismo, todo causaba el mismo y molesto efecto: recordar.

_- Está malo. – Dijo simple y llanamente luego de ver a la joven masacrar sus neuronas en un intento inútil por resolver el problema. La chica le miró como si le hubiese dicho que poseía una enfermedad terminal. ¿Qué rayos quería decir con que estaba malo? Ese resultado era el más raro que hubiera obtenido en un problema matemático en su vida, pero, el procedimiento estaba bueno, juraba por su difunta madre que estaba bueno. ¡Oh! Que decepción, pensó para sí suspirando cansinamente._

_- Seguramente. – Murmuró. El joven Li le miraba con aburrimiento. Según ella era solamente un ejercicio. Ya este era el cuarto intento…con el quinto ejercicio. Consultó su reloj de pulsera con desgano, ya intuía que esa chica era de aquellos alumnos que por más que le explicaras paso a paso cada cosa, prácticamente haciendo uso de manzanas y peras en acrobáticos malabares, siempre se obtendría el mismo resultado: el no entendimiento del "confundido" en cuestión, o en este caso "confundida"._

_- Tengo que hacer algunos deberes, así que yo… -Empezó a decir iniciando su retirada y se sorprendió de ver a una chica de ojos azules grandes y expresivos acercarse a Kinomoto._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! – Le llamó con familiaridad agitando un papel en su mano. Cuando llegó hasta ellos miró a Syaoran con curiosidad aparente que sólo le duró algunos segundos antes de dirigirse completamente a la que, el susodicho entendía como amiga de la recién llegada. – Toma. – Dijo entregándole el papel a la chica. Sakura tomó lo que le habían dado y miró que era su examen de física. Un cien sobre cien perfecto._

_Syaoran también observó la nota cuando el examen fue dejado sobre el cuaderno de matemática de la joven. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Pensó para sí completamente confundido. Esa joven estaba luchando con un problema de polinomios relativamente fácil y todos esos cálculos en física de electrostática y demás temas que iban y que él conocía y sabía que se incluían para ese examen, estaban hechos a la perfección, no había ni un solo error. ¿Entonces cómo era que…?_

_- Li. – Le llamó Sakura haciéndolo salir de su estupor. Él le miró aún con los ojos bastantes grandes por la sorpresa. ¡Él mismo en ese examen sólo había logrado sacar 93 puntos! – Gracias por tu ayuda. – Le sonrió. – Soy caso perdido y no te haré gastar más tu tiempo. Me voy con Tomoyo. – Dijo señalando a la muchacha de ojos azulados que les sonreía a ambos de forma un tanto escalofriante, al menos para Syaoran. – Una vez más, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. – Terminó por despedirse y marcharse de la biblioteca con la otra joven. Pero algo en él le impulsó a hacer otra cosa además de resignarse a no haber hecho mucho por la chica._

_- ¡Espera, Kinomoto! – Le llamó tomando su bolso con gran velocidad y corriendo hasta las dos jóvenes. Esa chica no era un caso perdido como la había creído. Si matemática era su único problema, le ayudaría esta vez en serio._

- ¿A dónde deseas ir? – Preguntó Syaoran. Ella sonrió y señaló hacia un punto determinado. Él le siguió con la vista.

- Allí, se ve interesante, ¿no crees? – Decía a la vez que señalaba las enormes puertas de madera abiertas de par en par pero delimitadas por unas rejas negras y la expresión de pocos amigos de un vigilante haciendo gala de su cara de malo malote.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con sinceridad. Lo cierto es que no recordaba sitio como ese. ¿Una galería acaso? ¿Cuándo la habían hecho? Y… ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o las letras en relieve y de un color dorado que se encontraban en la parte más alta de la fachada decían "Kinomoto"?

- Es una galería de arte. – Informó Kimiko dándose aire para iniciar con su exposición muy ensayada de los monumentos y sitios turísticos de Tomoeda. – Esa casa la remodelaron e hicieron cambios desde hace dos años, y hace sólo seis meses empezaron a exponer obras de artistas jóvenes y creo que hay una exposición permanente de un hombre que ya murió pero que al parecer dejó grandes y hermosas obras como legado, el cual, aprovechó su familia para exponer aquí en honor al don artístico que él poseía.

_- ¡Abuelo! – Chilló Sakura corriendo por un suelo de mármol liso e impoluto hasta llegar a una figura encorvada que le recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa paternal._

_- Niña, cuanto tiempo sin verte... – Comentó el hombre mayor con voz rasposa. – Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme. – La aludida sonrió en respuesta._

_- No faltaba más, abuelo. – Amplió la sonrisa y de repente la borró al acordarse de un pequeño detalle. – Mira, he traído un amigo, sé que le encantarán tus obras, tanto como a mí. – Informó mirando hacia uno de los rincones oscuros de aquel pasillo. – Ven, Syaoran, quiero presentarte a mi abuelo._

_Un joven de unos veinte años salió de entre las sombras y con respetuoso ademán y sonrisa cordial se presentó ante el anciano._

_- Mucho gusto. – Dijo de forma educada. Sakura volvió a sonreír al detectar en su abuelo una chispa de interés en sus grisáceos ojos por aquel joven._

_Sakura tomó a Syaoran de la mano sin pensárselo dos veces y lo arrastró rápidamente a una de las habitaciones cercanas a ellos._

_- Entra, aquí están los primeros cuadros… - Dijo empujándolo para luego hacerle seña a su abuelo de que los siguiera. El viejo hombre asintió y caminó pesadamente hasta ellos para empezarle a exponer sus obras al joven Li. _

- Ya veo… - Murmuró sin despegar la vista de esas letras que ahora estaba seguro decían "Kinomoto" Sintió que la cabeza le dolía, no sabía si era por el viaje o por la cantidad de recuerdos que viajaban a una velocidad sorprendente, presentándose en su mente una tras otra, torturándole y haciéndolo sentir infeliz una vez más. Deshizo su abrazo con Kimiko y extrajo su móvil de su bolsillo en un rápido movimiento. - ¿Sabes qué? Debo hacer una llamada, espérame en la plaza o en el cafetín, no tardaré nada. – Avisó rápidamente caminando a grandes zancadas para estar en privado.

Esta vez no podía evitarlo como lo intentó antes de llegar allí, ahora sí debía hablar con ella. Tenía que saber que se encontraba bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura giraba sobre su mano el delicado pincel sin saber muy bien que plasmar en el lienzo. Ese día lo tomaba oficialmente como día libre de pintar y hacer volar su imaginación como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Ya vestía su amplia remera blanca con manchas dispersas por toda la tela a causa de brochazos de pinturas de todos los colores. Sin embargo, desde hace horas no paraba de recordar una y otra vez su última llamada telefónica. Ella no era así, no se alteraba tan drásticamente por causas tan sencillas como una llamada telefónica, pero esta no era una simple llamada, era el pasado que tocaba a su puerta y que al dejarlo pasar, entraba como un huracán, llevándose todo a su paso con una sola embestida.

_- Srta. Sakura, tiene una llamada. – Avisó una de las sirvientas entrando en la biblioteca donde Sakura leía distraídamente una revista._

_- Oh, tomaré el teléfono de aquí, puedes trancar el otro, gracias. – Le despidió. La aludida asintió y rápidamente desapareció del recinto. Sakura dejó la revista a un lado del sofá donde estaba sentada y caminando hasta el escritorio de caoba que había en esa habitación, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre la superficie de madera. – Posiblemente sea Tomoyo o Eriol. – Se dijo en voz alta apretando uno de los botones antes de llevarse al aparato al oído. – ¿Aló? – Contestó. Un corto silencio se escuchó del otro lado y justo cuando iba a volver a preguntar, se escuchó a alguien hablarle._

_- Hola Sakura. – Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo que apoyarse de la firme madera del escritorio puesto que las piernas le flaqueaban. Esa voz, luego de tres largos años, no la podía olvidar o confundir. Tuvo que inhalar hondo para poder llegar a contestarle. Jamás pensó que él, que algún día volverían a hablarse._

_- Hola Syaoran. – Suspiró. Luego, haciendo acopio de su sangre fría, continuó con la conversación como si nunca entre ambos hubiese pasado nada. - ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien… ¿y tú cómo has estado? – Cuestionó siguiéndole la idea a ella puesto que posiblemente un "perdóname" se le podría escapar de los labios inconscientemente si intentaba hablar él._

_- Bien. – Sakura sonrió con dolor. ¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? Después de todo, tanto tiempo y la última vez que ellos hablaron no estaban precisamente felices. - ¿Por qué has llamado? – Fue directo al grano, todo eso le parecía demasiado extraño y la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro junto con aquellos sentimientos que se decía estaban enterrados._

_- Bueno… - Por el tono de voz sabía que dudaba en hablar, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, prácticamente habían desarrollado una especie de conexión muy fuerte y ¿para qué? Para tirarlo todo por la borda en un solo día, pensó tristemente. – Estoy en Tomoeda, he llegado apenas hace algunas horas, pasaré unas vacaciones allá y…bueno, posiblemente podría visitarte. – Dijo al fin. Sakura apretó el teléfono y se dijo que aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Volver a verlo? Una cosa era pasar el trago amargo de escuchar su voz pero una muy distinta era ver su rostro, sus gestos, todo, sin contar escucharle hablarle nuevamente. ¿Acaso sería capaz de soportar tal tortura?_

_- Oh, bueno, gracias por avisarme. Eres bienvenido Syaoran, ya lo sabes. – Contestó de forma casi mecánica. Su mente trabajaba como un torbellino y sabía que si no fuese porque él mismo le estaba avisando, jamás creyó que algo así podía sucederle._

_- Gracias, entonces…hasta luego, Sakura._

_- Hasta luego. – Terminó la llamada para luego suspirar. De repente su cabeza empezó a asomar ideas._

_¿Y si se había arrepentido de todo lo que pasó? Si creía que podría volver con ella, ¿ella estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo? Sonrió burlándose de sí misma. Toda la metacognición, todos los engaños que le había hecho a su mente para que dejara de pensar en él se habían esfumado con sólo escuchar su voz una vez. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviera buscando una segunda oportunidad y ella…bueno, ya vería que ocurría._

Comenzó a pintar sin siquiera pensarlo, solo dejando allí cada sentimiento que le carcomía dentro de sí. Finalmente, luego de un trabajo extenuante y de un aislamiento total de la realidad, se sorprendió a si misma de observar lo que había pintado. Sonrió con ironía al ver aquello. El pasado venía por ella y lo sabía. Y solo Dios podría prever lo que esto ocasionaría en su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Bueno, me presento, soy Kikyo-dono, soy autora de varios fics del fandom de Inuyasha, desde hace poco tiempo estoy leyendo fics de CCS, realmente no sabía si animarme o no a subir esta historia, pero intuí que no perdía nada usando un fic de mi "carpeta del olvido" como le dicen por acá a las historias con las cuales una nunca sabe qué hacer. En fin, creo que el primer capítulo me quedó muy…Ummm… ¿melancólico? Pero la verdad creo que se sorprenderán si continúan leyendo el fic, ya que mi estilo es un poco más "dinámico" por decirlo de alguna manera xD. En fin, simplemente espero que mi idea sea aceptada por Uds., a las cuales deseo conocer pronto y bueno, dependerá de sus reviews si sigo o no, no exijo reviews largos, pero al menos una idea de qué les parece el asunto, si está interesante, trillado o bien o mal, así que bueno, espero que haya una próxima actualización y esperanzadamente les digo hasta entonces. Sayonara :)**


	2. Un reto para Li

**Segunda Oportunidad**

**Un reto para Li**

_Sakura caminaba con una expresión risueña en su rostro, se había sentido bastante feliz al saber que Syaoran finalmente había aceptado ir con ella a la feria que se celebraba anualmente en su ciudad, que por andar siempre en las nubes, en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba con qué fin se celebraba. Amplió su sonrisa ante el hecho, la verdad es que aún no lo había visto, sin embargo, se había vestido con esmero para lucir lo más linda posible delante de él. Es decir, al principio las cosas entre ellos fueron un tanto…chocantes. Ella sabía que Syaoran la había subestimado por sus problemas en matemáticas, siempre pasaba. No era su culpa realmente, en el cuadro de honor la primera era su amiga Tomoyo, y luego venían los demás alumnos con promedios mayores a 75 puntos, sin embargo, a ninguno de estos les incluían sus respectivas fotografías, como pasaba con el primer promedio del salón, así que ella era relegada a estar entre el montón, pese a ser la segunda mejor estudiante de su curso y por tanto, nadie le reconocía como buena estudiante si no se estudiaba con ella en la misma aula._

_En realidad el tedio expresado por él le había causado cierta gracia, por lo general sucedía que como buena estudiante, no pudiera-pese a que no humillara directamente-, evitar mirar con cierta comprensión y paciencia a sus compañeros de clase a la hora de ellos pedirle que le aclararan alguna duda, considerándose a sí misma superior a ellos, al menos en esos instantes. Pero ese día en que Li le miraba como si ella fuera uno de esos desesperados y desdichados seres, quedó completamente estupefacto al ver la nota que había sacado en física, claro, no era de esperarse una cosa así en uno de esos alumnos que les cuesta tanto una materia, ¿o sí? Y a pesar de que nada fue programado o ensayado, parecía ser una consecución de hechos propios de una película. En realidad, pese a que la respuesta de ella fue un tanto dudosa al ver los renovados ánimos de él por intentar ayudarle, debía aceptar que en ese examen de matemáticas había obtenido una nota bastante alta considerando su poco rendimiento en la materia._

_Pero ahora, lo que importaba era que ellos se habían hechos buenos amigos y que, a ella le había terminado gustando su guapísimo amigo, pese a que no se animara a entrar en su club de fans, como le ofrecieron alguna vez una de las estudiantes de su curso. En realidad, ni él mismo había tenido conciencia de la dichosa existencia de tal club, así que la cara que había puesto había sido realmente teatral cuando se lo dijo, y ella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante tal acción. Ahora iba a encontrarse con lo más cercano a una cita con él y sabía que todo saldría bien, porque, siempre ellos dos habían tenido tal sintonía incapaz de ocultar y no le extrañaba que pese a ser su amor platónico, la pudieran pasar de maravilla._

Sakura caminaba con paso decidido a la galería de arte, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo el tumulto de recuerdos y sentimientos desenterrados que querían desestabilizarla hasta la locura, y tal paz sólo era capaz de encontrarla frente a las obras de su excelso y difunto abuelo.

Caminó resuelta en el interior de la blanca estancia y miraba de forma ausente las exhibiciones de algunos artistas con moderados recursos que aspiraban poseer algún día la mitad de los elogios que han recibidos los grandes pintores de la época. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia, ella podía incluirse en semejante paquete. Jamás en su vida pensó que cosas como el arte y la pintura le pudieran atraer, pero por incentivo de su amiga Tomoyo, había quedado prendada del enigmático y misterioso arte y ahora era ella la primera en no dudar en comprar algún lienzo y si ha de ser necesario -ya que la inspiración viene en momentos pocos oportunos-, ponerse a pintar en medio de la plaza principal y dejar volar su imaginación como cuando niña lo hacía con sus muñecas y todas las historias que inventaba con ellas. Suspiró de forma quejumbrosa. ¿Cómo le haría con lo del asunto con Syaoran?

- Disculpe. – Dijo distraídamente con la persona que había chocado, sonrojándose y no atreviéndose a ver a la cara al que intuía por su complexión física, debía ser un hombre. ¡Andaba en las nubes! Syaoran Li pagaría por eso, oh, claro que lo haría.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó una voz inolvidable para ella. La aludida solo pudo quedarse de piedra durante eternos instantes antes de voltear lentamente hacia quien le había llamado. Allí estaba, su peor pesadilla.

- Syaoran… - Murmuró en un hilo de voz. Sentía un sudor frío empapar lentamente sus manos. Pero había algo en la expresión de aquel rostro que no le cuadraba. ¿Sería acaso que…?

Una estridente exclamación de asombro la sacó de su letargo, reaccionando al ver frente a sí a Fye, un joven inglés que había conocido cuando ella apenas iniciaba su proyecto de construir aquella galería, era uno de los tantos artistas que aspiraban obtener algún beneficio económico de sus obras, aunque esta no fuese su única profesión como tal. Él aludido en cuestión abrió un poco los ojos algo sorprendido al ver a la mujer causante del grito que hizo que unos cuantos saltaran del susto, algo que agradeció Sakura al no saberse sorprendida en alguna especie de delirio que le impulsaba a creer que había chocado con Syaoran.

- Fye, que gusto verte. – Saludó con una gran sonrisa. La verdad es que así era, Fye lo podía considerar un gran amigo y por ser siempre cortés y amable, nadie sería capaz de odiarlo, o al menos esa era su opinión.

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Sakura. – Sonrió amablemente. – Tengo tiempo sin verte a ti o a Tomoyo, ¿cómo han estado? – Inquirió.

- Bien, a decir verdad. – Logró sonreír, más diciendo esto por su amiga que por ella misma. Tal inquietud no fue pasada desapercibida por Fye, que sólo se limito a escucharle. – Tomoyo últimamente está algo…mejor dicho, bastante ocupada con el asunto de la Universidad. Sabes que da clases de arte pero que ahora su pasión es el diseño, creo que tiene el corazón dividido entre ambas cosas, sin embargo, se le ve muy bien.

- Oh, es cierto. Tengo entendido que se casó con un inglés, ¿no?

- Así es, y ya tiene un precioso niño de dos años y medio. – Sonrió aún más. La verdad le tenía mucho afecto a su casi sobrino.

- ¡Oh! Parece que hay alguien interesado en una de mis obras. – Dijo mirando a un posible cliente. – Creo que es mi turno de hacerme algo de propaganda, ¿no crees? – Le guiñó un ojo. Sakura rió levemente y asintió. – Nos vemos luego, Sakura. – Se despidió rápidamente. Ella le devolvió la despedida con un ademán, suspiró algo intranquila y finalmente caminó hasta las afueras de la galería. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente ya no le apetecía resguardarse en la quietud de la sala dedicada a su abuelo.

- No debería ser tan emotiva. – Se reprochó. ¡Confundir a Fye con Syaoran! ¡Que insulto para Fye! Pensó para sí.

Caminó distraídamente rumbo a su mansión, ese día andaba vestida de forma sencilla, ni siquiera había adornado su cabello con algún accesorio, sólo se había limitado a vestirse con una blusa azul claro y unos jeans. Nada excepcional a decir verdad, pese a que últimamente había ido desarrollando un marcado sentido de la moda que la obligaba a vestirse bien casi todo el tiempo. Probablemente influencia de Tomoyo, quizá.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a los apresurados transeúntes que caminaban por la acera paralela a la suya y observando un poco más allá, se encontró con una figura bastante conocida. Frunció el ceño a la vez que aminoraba el paso. ¿Estaría alucinando por segunda vez consecutiva?

La curiosidad la impulsó a pasar la calle rápidamente y dirigirse a la plaza. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro, apretando la correa de la cartera fuertemente con nerviosismo. Rodeó la estatua que estaba en todo el centro y miró sorprendida a una mujer de lacios cabellos negros y mirada grisácea reír felizmente tomada de un brazo masculino. Pero no de cualquier brazo masculino, del brazo de Syaoran. Un montón de cosas empezaron a desencajar en su mente al ver a la dichosa pareja. ¿Syaoran quería visitarla para qué? Se suponía que intentaría volver con ella, ¿o no? O al menos intentaría hacer algo que justificara siquiera una mera curiosidad por la vida de su ex, pero… ¿En dónde cabía la presencia de la mujer en todo ese asunto? Detuvo sus pasos en seco. ¿Sería lo más sensato encontrárselos de esa manera? Gimió internamente, aquello simplemente la tenía confundida, estupefacta y quizá dolida también. Bajó la mirada con desdicha y observó sus pequeños pies atados a unas sandalias de tacón bajo. Cierto, ese día vestía demasiado informal y sencilla y comparada con aquella mujer se veía como el propio plato de segunda mesa. Quizá lo fue alguna vez, ya…ni siquiera lo sabía, todo se había revuelto dentro de ella.

Pero, acaso debía limitarse a que le observaran con lástima por su actual estado, ¿o qué? Ah no, eso si que no. Ella ya había pasado por aquel complejo de chica bajita y de las que se clasificaban en el montón durante la preparatoria, es más, muchas veces se sintió así al ver a Syaoran rodeado de hermosas muchachas que parecían asediarlo a todo momento. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? ¿Llorar como una tonta? Bueno, debía aceptar que algunas veces sí había hecho exactamente eso. Pero luego de superarlo, había dado frente a cualquier situación y no se había dejado pisotear por nadie nunca más. Y ahora que era una mujer hecha y derecha era exactamente eso lo que debía hacer. Sí, eso definitivamente sería lo que haría.

Respirando hondo, sacó de su bolso las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba consigo por precaución y se las puso. Pasó distraídamente sus dedos entre sus cortos cabellos, intentando lucir un poco más peinada y dándose ánimo internamente empezó a caminar hacia lo que alguna vez había sido su prometido.

A cada paso que daba su corazón daba un brinco que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero no le importó, ya no más, se dijo regañándose al verse tan inquieta. Debía mostrar completa naturalidad al hablar y gesticular, ya no era una niña sensible y llena de complejos de inferioridad, por tanto, debía mantener la frente en alto…al menos en teoría.

- Syaoran. – Llamó con un tono de voz que supo había sido algo bajo, quizá por el miedo que aún no podía controlar. Pese a que hubiese jurado que no la escucharían en un sitio tan abierto y lleno de bullicio con tal tono en su voz, observó como el aludido volteaba a verla y abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a la negrura de los lentes que no dejaban entrever sus ojos, lo que agradecía, ya que si leía su mirada, se daría cuenta de todo lo que le había afectado verle nuevamente.

- Sakura. – Musitó aún asombrado. La joven guindada de su brazo miró contrariada a su pareja al ver que no se movía de su sitio y luego reparó en la presencia de Sakura. Inmediatamente y como era de esperarse, la fémina en cuestión estudió a Sakura de forma intimidante de pies a cabeza y le miró con desdén. Sakura inmediatamente entendió el mensaje y pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos de forma dizque ausente, sonrió a la pareja.

- No sabes lo sorprendente que ha sido encontrármelos aquí. – Dijo alegrándose al escucharse con una confianza que definitivamente era fingida. – Oh, bueno, en realidad a ti Syaoran, ya que a la joven no la conozco. – Agregó sonriendo a Kimiko que con una sonrisa forzada le devolvió el gesto. Syaoran aún no salía completamente de su shock. ¿Esa era Sakura? ¿Esa era la dulce y cantarina Sakura?

- Eh, bueno, sí, ha sido todo un tanto improvisado… - Respondió nervioso, observando la mirada inquisidora de su novia. – Oh, ella es Kimiko Naegino, Kimiko, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es… - Dijo pausando un momento. Sakura sonrió de forma irónica y estrechó la mano de la mencionada.

- Sakura Kinomoto, antigua amiga de Syaoran y actual dueña de la galería de arte Kinomoto. – Dijo con una naturalidad abrumadora. Kimiko sonrió con cierta complacencia, veía en la joven Kinomoto una rival bastante interesante.

- Un placer. – Respondió.

- Oh, pero no nos quedemos parados en la mitad de la plaza, _s'il vous plaît_, vamos a mi casa y allí tomamos algo de té mientras charlamos. – Les sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura apretó fuertemente el mango de su delicada taza de porcelana. ¡Que ilusa había sido al pensar que Syaoran podría seguir igual de compungido como la última vez! Evidentemente todo había sido una enorme sorpresa para ella cuando él le llamó como si ella hubiera podido ser una vieja amiga y nada más, pero mayor sorpresa fue encontrárselo en aquella plaza con una pelinegra guindada de su brazo, riendo sin parar con su presencia. Y para mayor estupor, ahora venía la mujer a decirle que ambos se iban a casar dentro de poco. _Boda_. Esa palabra era un tabú para ella y si Syaoran se atrevía a casarse con esa tipa pues seguramente no estaría muy cuerdo que se diga. Al principio pensó que quizá, sólo quizá no todo estuviese perdido entre ellos dos a pesar del tiempo en que no se habían vuelto a hablar o a saber uno del otro, dadas las circunstancias y que la frase "la culpa no ha sido de nadie" pudiese haber cabido de alguna manera, pero como tantas veces atrás, se había equivocado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que casa tan espectacular! – Exclamó Kimiko. Ya sería la…vigésima vez, calculó Sakura sonriéndole de forma forzada. Aparentemente Kimiko era una amante de la opulencia. En eso si daba gracias a su abuelo por haberle dejado la mansión, nunca creyó que se podría jactar de una pertenencia como en aquel momento.

- Gracias. – Repitió cansinamente. Volvió su vista a Syaoran, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado para él, nada había cambiado, ni en su físico ni en su manera de ser. Sólo tenía un poco de ojeras, pero ella sabía como él era de responsable y cómo se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, y demás está decir que pese a su orgullo herido, leía con ahínco cada uno de los artículos que él escribía y lo miraba con cierta nostalgia cuando lo pasaban por TV, sí, era una tonta enamorada todavía, pero nadie se lo reprochaba abiertamente, así que podía disfrutar de su despecho a todas sus anchas. - ¿Y piensan pasar mucho tiempo por acá? – Preguntó intentando sonar casual, consiguiéndolo de forma exitosa pues la tal Kimiko había vuelto a sonreír.

- Oh, pues claro, bueno, eso depende más que todo de Syaoran. Es un adicto al trabajo. – Dijo de forma cómplice la última oración. Sakura volvió a sonreírle fríamente. Ella sabía perfectamente eso, ¿con quién creía que estaba tratando? Prácticamente seis años de conocerse le habían servido de algo, pensó con sorna. Ellos habían sido amigos de bachillerato y de universidad, no podían existir secretos entre ambos.

- Me lo imagino. – Comentó de forma cordial. - ¿Y tú trabajas en qué? – Le preguntó a la mujer.

- Soy abogada. – Dijo orgullosa. Sakura le sonrió nuevamente. Bueno, ella ya sabía que podía llegar a ser muy hipócrita algunas veces pero siempre era para no faltar con su intachable reputación de mujer educada y civilizada que en estos últimos años se habían esmerado por construir, sin saber muy bien el porqué. - ¿Y tú?

- Soy ingeniera química, al igual que Syaoran. Estudiamos juntos. – Aclaró.

- Ah… - Respondió Kimiko sin saber mucho qué decir al respecto. – Bueno, a mí no me han gustado mucho esas cosas que si número de oxidación de un elemento o algo así. – Rió. – No era buena en química cuando estudiaba en el colegio. - Sakura ya se lo había supuesto, en realidad, creía que posiblemente en ninguna materia pudo haber sido buena alguien tan cabeza hueca, cosa que le extrañó, ella había jurado que Syaoran se inclinaba por las mujeres inteligentes o siquiera que tuvieran algo importante que decir además de: "Me he comprado los zapatos de la tienda porque ¡me enamoré de ellos!"

- Sakura, ¿y cómo te ha ido con tu profesión? – Preguntó Syaoran. Ella sonrió esta vez sinceramente. Aparentemente no importa lo que pasara, ella jamás podría odiar a Syaoran.

- Bien, trabajo en distintas empresas. Hace un año murió mi abuelo y me ha dejado todos sus bienes a mí. Así que bueno, se puede concluir que me ha ido bien. – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros aparentando naturalidad.

- Lamento la muerte de tu abuelo, sé que lo querías mucho. – Dijo él recordando como cuando el abuelo de Sakura la invitó a vivir en su mansión, ella se había negado muchas veces, puesto que no quería aprovecharse de su generosidad, aunque, finalmente había aceptado por ir y entre ellos se formó un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte.

Sakura asintió en respuesta y dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de levantarse.

- Así es, supongo que…sabrán de la galería de arte que he construido en su honor, pueden visitarla cuando lo deseen. Ahora, me gustaría que me acompañaran, creo que les gustara una de las vistas que tiene la casa a esta hora. – Dijo llevándolos hasta una habitación donde se veía el crepúsculo maravillosamente mientras que el aire mecía los cabellos suavemente dando un toque de serenidad. Un sitio sin duda relajante.

Kimiko fue la primera en asomarse en el balcón para ver que tan maravilloso era el sitio en verdad. Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron un poco más atrás. Él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella de brazos cruzados. No era precisamente la postura de una situación amena.

La verdad es que Sakura los había llevado allí porque la presencia de esa mujer causaba estragos en todo su interior y pese a que pudiera tener más sangre fría que un reptil, era humana y esa situación le incomodaba y…dolía en demasía.

_- Sakura… - Musitó el joven al verla tan afligida llorando desconsolada sobre la hierba de uno de los patios de la Universidad. La joven ocultaba el rostro sobre sus rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Sus manos se aferraban a sus cabellos en una auténtica imagen de sufrimiento._

_- A ver…Sakura, no es para tanto, es sólo un examen. – Dijo agachándose a su altura y rozando con sus dedos el dorso de uno de los brazos de ella. La joven hipó y volvió a sollozar aún con la cabeza oculta._

_- Estudié mucho, estudié tres tardes y tres noches seguidas para ese examen… - Balbuceó lloriqueando. Syaoran quitó suavemente las manos de la cabeza de ella, para luego buscar su mentón y hacerla alzar la cabeza._

_- Yo tampoco salí bien. – Le recordó. Ella asintió rápidamente._

_- Pero tú aprobaste, yo no. – Repuso aún inconsolable._

_- No te preocupes, eso no afectará tanto tu promedio, ahora, en vez de afligirte en vano, es mejor que aproveches el tiempo y sigas estudiando. Anda, no te des por vencida tan rápido o de lo contrario lo que solo es un examen reprobado se convertirán en una secuencia de ellos, saldrás bien en los demás, te lo prometo, sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más. – Le sonrió. La chica le miró atentamente y luego de hacer una mueca con su boca en amago de volver a llorar, se abalanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo fuertemente._

_- ¡Syaoran! – Sollozó. El joven que había quedado recargado sobre una de sus manos sobre el césped, con su mano libre correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y sonrió._

Syaoran miró a Sakura internarse en lo que parecía un lugar muy lejano al presente y suspiró pensativo. La verdad es que todo pareció quedar más confuso con la interrupción de Kimiko. Sí, es que él sabía que era un idiota y él mismo lo aceptaba, porque… ¿quién en su sano juicio le desfila a su ex su siguiente pareja? Bueno, se sabe de algunos casos en que queda el rencor y las ganas de cobrar venganza, pero ese no era su caso, porque él en verdad jamás quiso que las cosas con Sakura terminaran…así. Sin saber que pensar uno del otro. Y aparentemente la solución había sido peor que el problema como tal. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no con Kimiko ahí, necesitaba intentar descifrar lo que pensaba Sakura. Sonrió sarcásticamente. Cuando en un principio Sakura era un libro abierto para él, ahora se convertía en un total enigma…en solo tres años de estar distanciados. Quizá el tiempo no cure las heridas, pero vaya como hacía cambiar a una persona. En ese momento, una idea un tanto improvisada cruzó su mente.

- Sakura. – Le llamó, haciéndola reaccionar y salir de sus recuerdos. - ¿Me prestas tu baño, por favor? – Pidió educadamente. Ella le miró por un largo momento. Syaoran apretó los puños sin saber muy bien como interpretar esa mirada. ¡Demonios! Parecían dos completos desconocidos, consideraba que aquello en cualquier momento le causaría una úlcera en el estómago.

- Sígueme. – Dijo ella finalmente. Kimiko volteó a verlos por un momento y luego siguió mirando por el balcón. No es que le daba ventaja a la tal Sakura de forma adrede, pero no creía que en verdad las necesidades fisiológicas de su novio fuesen a ayudar demasiado a ganar ventaja con la supuesta "amiga" de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura empezó a caminar por un pasillo, con intención de llevarlo a una de las habitaciones disponibles que estuvieran equipadas con un cuarto de baño. Pero apenas había dado a alcanzar dar algunos pasos, unos fuertes dedos apresaron su delgado brazo, atrayéndole hacia una de las habitaciones. Syaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltándola, dejó que ella retrocediera unos pasos, mientras le miraba completamente turbada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Demandó ella mirándole sinceramente confundida.

- Algo te pasa, Sakura. – Repuso. Ella parpadeó aún más extrañada. – No estás igual, te comportas de forma…extraña. ¡Incluso hablas francés, pareces una esnob! – Sakura sintió que toda la ira se acumulaba en sus mejillas y apretó los puños indignada. ¿A qué venía tal acusación?

- ¿Cómo? _excusez-moi_, pero no veo ni pie ni cabeza a todo lo que me dices. – Contestó sin alzar la voz, pero con un brillo de rabia en los ojos. – El francés es porque actualmente estoy estudiando el idioma, no pretendo ser esnob como me acusas, o de lo contrario me dirás que tú eres un esnob también al ser polígloto. – Se mofó.

- Oh, entonces debo presumir que la actitud distante para conmigo es parte de lo que te enseñan en la Alianza Francesa, me imagino. – Replicó cruzándose de brazos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, sólo…sólo quería sacar a la antigua Sakura de aquella carcasa, ¡por todos los cielos!

Sakura le miró de forma interrogativa, luego de unos segundos de agobiante silencio, sonrió irónicamente.

- Ya, tú quieres que te haga las mil y una preguntas desde ya. – Dijo encarándolo tranquilamente. – Tú mismo te crees en la obligación de darme una explicación a todo esto, vale, lo harás, pero eso sí, yo debo exigir dicha explicación primero, ¿no es así? – Observó como él fruncía el ceño. – De acuerdo, te concederé la paz mental que tanto anhelas. A ver, Syaoran, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole entre divertida y retadora. Él dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados y miró a Sakura con expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo tú, Sakura? ¿Pretendes hacerme pagar por algo o sólo quieres hacerte la dura conmigo? Créeme que sé que lo de Kimiko te, si al menos no te duele, por lo menos te intriga, siempre fuiste una curiosa, en el buen sentido claro, ¿por qué sino eras amante de los libros? ¿Acaso no quieres arreglar todo este asunto de una vez por todas y si es de zanjarlo finalmente, que así sea?

Sakura sintió todas sus barreras desvanecerse. Era cierto, aquella persona que estaba mostrando no era ella, ¿pero Syaoran merecía acaso que le desnudara su corazón ya roto para que lo volviese a despedazar nuevamente? No lo creía. No merecía la oportunidad de estar en paz con ella, sin embargo, nada perdía al darle la oportunidad de querer explicarse, ¿cierto?

- Muy bien. – Murmuró. - ¿Qué pasa con la pelinegra? – Preguntó ya sin tono altanero, era completamente neutro. Probablemente su alma ya no se estuviera involucrando en el diálogo, pensó para sí.

- Su nombre es Kimiko. – Repuso quedamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cierto, Kimiko, hija tercera de la familia Naegino, ciudadana legal de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Estado civil actual soltera, profesión abogada y con dirección local específica indefinida para mi base de datos. - Espetó ella llevándose las manos a la cintura. Luego, le dio la espalda a Syaoran y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana polvorienta de aquella habitación, que irónicamente era la que pertenecía su abuelo. - Syaoran, ¿qué es todo esto? – Preguntó volviéndose hacia él dejando caer los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo sin verse, tantos sueños rotos y esperanzas que nacían tan rápidamente como morían... ¿para que todo terminara así?

- No lo sé, Sakura. En verdad que no lo sé. Fui el primero en insistir en esta conversación y creo que ni yo estoy preparado para ella. Supongo que todo cambió con el tiempo y que nada se ha de arreglar ya. Probablemente lo mejor sería irme nuevamente. – Afirmó.

Ese "irme" hizo que la rabia y frustración acumuladas en tantos años salieran a flote en Sakura como cual gato que se despierta con agua helada. Miró fieramente a Syaoran. Su mente le recordaba que no iba a decir nada que involucrara sus sentimientos, no iba a poner en juego su dignidad nunca más, ella no iba a…

- ¿Esa es tu solución para todo, no? – Preguntó dolida recordando lo que había sucedido hace tres años. – Huir. No dar frente a las cosas que puedan involucrar algo referente a tu vida personal o emocional. Porque siempre ha sido así, ¿no es verdad? Por eso ahora andas con idiotas con las cuales jamás sentirás ningún tipo de aprecio para poder escaparte de una responsabilidad mayor y no tener ningún complejo de culpa por ello. Porque no me negarás que esa ahora es tu nueva modalidad. – Explotó. Ya estaba, había dicho todo lo que había querido decirle cuando tomaban el té. Posiblemente debía decir más pero su mente y su corazón no estaban en sus mejores condiciones para enumerarle todas y cada una de las veces por las cuales había sufrido por él. Finalmente, había vuelto a exponer su alma ante él.

- Sólo vine aquí a intentar calmar las cosas entre nosotros. Sé que me odias y no me sorprende, en realidad. Sé que toda esta amabilidad antes mostrada fue una farsa pero quizá por un momento creí que podíamos estar en mejores términos que estos, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Con qué fin? Sería masoquismo volver a algún "nosotros" usado en antaño. Permíteme recordarte que tú te marchaste solo, no te obligué jamás a hacer nada, si te arrepentiste, bien por ti, ve a una Iglesia, confiesa todos tus pecados y vive en paz, pero a mí no me incluyas en un círculo vicioso esporádico que aparentemente has ido desarrollando. Lo que me estás proponiendo es una completa estupidez. - Repuso ella mientras veía como lentamente él acercaba su rostro al suyo. Su corazón le gritaba que se retirara antes que fuese demasiado tarde pero su parte racional se quería poner a prueba a sí misma y le obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil, esperando algún movimiento en falso de parte de él.

- Pues entonces luego de cometer dicha estupidez, yo me echaré toda la culpa y tú te sentirás desdichada por eso. Ya lo hicimos una vez, ¿qué importa ya repetir lo que conocemos? – Preguntó para finalmente unir sus labios con los de ella. Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante su contacto y una ira irracional se fue apoderando de ella.

Realmente no supo como hizo, sólo sintió que su mano se estrellaba con la mejilla de él y como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras la palma de su mano quedaba adolorida por el fuerte impacto. Eso le había dolido, en verdad que sí, eso no se le hacía a un ser humano, mucho menos a uno como ella. ¿Qué ganaba con hacerla sufrir más? En un momento quiso reírse de su estupidez, recordó como en un libro había leído alguna vez: "Se enamoró como se enamoran las mujeres inteligentes: como una idiota" Probablemente ella sea la mujer superdotada más inteligente de todo el planeta a estas alturas.

Cuando reparó en el rostro de él, entre asombrado y arrepentido, supo que había actuado bien al cachetearle, no porque fuese el medio más acertado, pero al menos eso debería dejar entrever que ya no era la misma ilusa jovencita de antes.

- Importa mucho repetir las cosas, Syaoran. – Dijo lentamente respondiendo a la pregunta suspendida en el aire que había dejado él. - ¿Quieres volver a amarme? Hazlo, te doy permiso. Pero sólo si me conviertes en tu amor platónico, ya que por mí, puedes desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en este mismo instante junto con tu novia. Deseas en mí algo que ya perdiste y que no podrás recuperar, si quieres ganarme, inténtalo, pero créeme que no te será fácil. – Advirtió. - Vuelve con tu novia. Ya no hay nada que hacer. – Finalizó saliendo de la habitación. Syaoran se había quedado mirando por donde ella había salido y sintió que debía golpear algo. La había herido nuevamente, sin quererlo lo había vuelto a conseguir.

- Maldición. – Masculló enojado dirigiéndose a la salida. Ya no sabía que hacer, se había vuelto a sentir como antes y el proceso de hilar la telaraña de sentimientos y emociones hacia ella se había reiniciado. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, Sakura valía la pena y si de mover cielo y tierra se necesitaba, así lo haría con tal de volver a recuperarla. Ya no importaba nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por la acogida de las lectoras de CCS, y también muchas gracias a mis lectoras fieles que me leían en el fandom de Inuyasha y que se han tomado la molestia de mudarse unos momentos para acá y leer mi fic. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en verdad.**

**Bueno, primero que nada, a las personas que aún no he convencido con mi fic (al menos del todo) les prometo que las cosas van mejoran desde el tercer capítulo en adelante, pero debía colocar estas escenas primero para desarrollar las ideas futuras, tómenlo como una especie de prólogo si así me doy a explicar mejor. Las lectoras que me conocen de otros fics deben intuir que la melancolía no es algo que yo sepa mantener por mucho tiempo, así que no creo necesario decirles mucho a ustedes respecto a eso xD**

**Y a las nuevas lectoras que no me conocían si quiero recalcarles eso, por si la tristeza no es algo llamativo para ustedes, así que pido una oportunidad para el tercer capítulo ;)**

**Yo veo que al menos en el encuentro la cosa si fue bien hoy, porque como me pidieron, no dejé a Sakura verse tan fuera de base cuando se reencontró con Syaoran. Y bueno, como ya se me ofrecieron por ahí, cualquier crítica será bienvenida, ya soy relativamente "vieja" (bueno, año y medio no lo considero para tanto, pero digamos que soy vieja) en el negocio de los fics y hasta el momento nunca me he llevado mal con alguna lectora cuando me exponen con sinceridad sus opiniones, así que si ven algo medio raro que no les cuadre o alguna sugerencia, es bienvenida :)**

**Y con respecto a lo que pasará con Kimiko, no me pregunten porque ni yo lo sé, a mí se me hace que la torturaré un tiempito antes de desaparecerla del mapa por completo, si es que me animo a hacerlo xD**

**En fin, no les aburro más, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero saber su opinión respecto a este capítulo y será hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara n.n**


	3. Reconciliándonos

**Segunda Oportunidad**

**Reconciliándonos**

Syaoran luego de la cachetada sintió un leve escozor en la parte afectada y llevándose la mano a la mejilla descubrió como esta le ardía por el impacto. Sin demasiada delicadeza caminó hasta la salida de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un trancazo. Siguió la silueta de Sakura que caminaba unos cuantos metros delante de él y ambos regresaron junto con Kimiko. El momento fue tenso para Syaoran cuando ambos volvieron a la habitación y tuvo que volver a ver la mirada de su ex. Sin embargo, agradeció que Kimiko con su cháchara infinita no dejara que silencios incómodos reinaran en la habitación durante el lapso de la despedida.

- Esta vista es increíblemente espectacular. – Le felicitó la tal Kimiko. Sakura que aún se mantenía ausente rememorando lo acaecido recientemente, volvió a la realidad y alzó la vista. – Pero ya anochece y debemos irnos ya, ¿no es así, cielo? – Inquirió mirando a Syaoran que parecía despertar también de su propio mundo.

- ¿Eh? Claro, no queremos importunar…más. – Dijo la última palabra en un susurro que Sakura logró escuchar, sonriendo con amarga ironía.

- Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Sakura, me has caído súper bien, te visitaremos más a menudo, ¿eh? Mira que las galletas que preparan aquí son especiales. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de volverse a colgar del hombro de Syaoran. Sakura se obligó a sonreírles nuevamente.

- Son bienvenidos, vengan cuando gusten. – Se limitó a decir, no tenía la suficiente valentía como para decir una mentira semejante a "tú también me has caído bien". – Les guiaré hasta la salida entonces.

Sakura con temple de acero logró despedir a la pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que aparentemente la tal Kimiko se creyó, aunque parecía mostrarse más recelosa desde que los observó volver a donde ella estaba. Independientemente de lo que se haya formado en la cabeza de aquella mujer, Sakura jamás dejaría su íntegra dignidad por el suelo y mucho menos convirtiéndose en la amante de un hombre con novia. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que la "feliz" pareja se había marchado cuando sintió nuevamente como el timbre sonaba intermitentemente con una precisa diferencia entre un timbrazo y otro; y sólo había una persona en la tierra que llamara a una casa de esa forma. Finalmente, el estresante sonido cesó cuando una sirvienta abrió la puerta a una aparentemente tranquila Tomoyo. Ambas habían perdido contacto desde hace años, pero el curso de francés en la que las dos casualmente estaban cursando en el mismo sitio, hizo que se volvieran a unir y a saber la una de la otra. Sakura escuchó pacientemente sus pasos resonar por toda la mansión y cuando su amiga llegó a la primera sala de la casa, se preparó para sonreírle.

- Buenas noches, Tomoyo. – Saludó tranquilamente sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Muy buenas noches, Sakura. – Saludó cruzando el umbral de la estancia. Sakura frunció el ceño, ya con los años se había vuelto más intuitiva y detectó cierto tinte de inquietud en la voz de su amiga. - ¿Sabes? Deseo asesinar a alguien en este momento. – Comentó tranquilamente y con cierto deje dubitativo. – No sé específicamente cómo, posiblemente podría ser con decapitación, quizá con algo de tortura antes de la muerte, quizá con guillotina podría salirme bien, o algo más sangriento como el uso de un arma blanca, después de todo, ¿sería más femenino con una pequeña navaja, no? Para así cortarle la yugular. ¿Tú qué opinas? – Inquirió sonriente. Sakura sintió una gota resbalar por su sien. Vale, lo había captado. Tomoyo estaba muy enfadada. – Pienso que arrancarle las pestañas al individuo en cuestión haciendo uso de algo con filo sería suficiente tortura antes de aniquilarlo definitivamente. – Agregó para sí misma suspirando con resignación ante la indecisión que tenía en su mente. Sakura sólo le miraba divertida y reía un tanto nerviosa por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, hija de Dalí? – Le sonrió. - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió intrigada por lo que se denominaría un "ataque" de enojo de su amiga, o al menos, el amago de ello, ya que Tomoyo jamás perdía la compostura. La aludida hizo una leve mueca con su boca y se sentó delicada y casi de forma que se le consideraría ensayada, en el sofá que estaba frente a Sakura. Tomoyo era una licenciada en arte, además de pintora y recientemente diseñadora de modas también. Claro, sus pinturas jamás las había subastado o algo semejante, sin embargo, ya Sakura tenía varias de sus obras guindadas en los lugares más vistosos de la mansión y mucha gente se había impresionado de la belleza y el enigma que encerraban cada una de ellas.

- ¿Has de creer que se le olvidó buscar a Kyosuke? – Preguntó incrédula. Sakura sólo sonrió. – Mi pobre niño esperando dos horas a alguien que se recordara de él. – Decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mantenía entrelazadas sus blancas manos sobre su regazo.

- ¿Esta mañana? – Preguntó al fin. Tomoyo asintió.

- En la guardería le iban a hacer como una pequeña fiesta por el cumpleaños de uno de los niños que estudia con él y por tanto salía más temprano. Claramente le dije a Eriol que lo buscara, pero se le olvidó, como si fuera algo aplazable lo que tuviese que hacer. – Dijo aparentemente tranquila. Sakura sonrió y asintió entendiendo, Tomoyo aún seguía enfadada.

- Pero lo amas así. – Repuso tranquilamente viendo como Tomoyo la miraba como a cual ladrón descubren in fraganti, sabiendo que no podía negar aquella acusación. - ¿Y Kyosuke?

- Está en la casa. Dentro de unos minutos debo irme a la universidad a dar clase, hoy tengo horario nocturno. – Suspiró. - Pero primero necesitaba pasar por acá para saludarte. ¿Cómo está todo? – Inquirió casualmente. Sakura quiso gritarle que todo estaba mal, que nada podía ser peor a lo que sentía.

- Vino Syaoran. – Se conformó por decir. Tomoyo dejó caer el lapicero que tenía en la mano, dado que había empezado a registrar la cartera para sacar el celular. Luego levantó la vista y la fijó en Sakura con sumo interés.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿_Ese_ Syaoran? – Preguntó incrédula. Sakura asintió en silencio. – ¿El Syaoran Li que sale en TV y escribe artículos sobre política? – Repitió. Sakura inhaló hondo luchando por no llorar para no dejar entrever su debilidad y finalmente, volvió a asentir. – Oh, Sakura… – Murmuró conmovida, porque conocía lo que ese hombre significaba para su amiga. – Lo lamento, sinceramente. – Agregó viendo la triste sonrisa que le mostraba la aludida.

- Tiene novia, vinieron a Kyoto a pasar unas vacaciones juntos. Se le ocurrió visitarme para intentar dejarnos en mejores términos que antes. – Explicó con voz monótona. Tomoyo consultó la hora en su reloj, ya debería irse pero ante tal acontecimiento no le importaba que la echaran de la universidad. Tres años habían pasado antes desde que ellas hubieran tocado ese tema.

- Con que una novia. – Repitió dubitativa. Vaya que ese tipo sabía darle a Sakura donde más le dolía. Nunca se la mereció, pensó para sí. –Y te visitó junto con la chica, supongo. – Sakura volvió a asentir. - En verdad no acostumbro a insultar a la gente si no estoy frente a la persona en cuestión, pero permíteme en este momento definirlo como un maldito bastardo, excusando desde ya mi vocabulario usado. Probablemente sea a él a quien se le deberían arrancar las pestañas con una navaja. – Sakura sonrió, Tomoyo siempre la hacía sonreír con sus comentarios únicos y extravagantes.

- La mujer es abogada. – Dijo haciendo un ademán de arrogancia imitando a Kimiko. Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos de Tomoyo.

- ¿Y cuál sería la apreciación de sus capacidades cognitivas? – Inquirió nuevamente, haciéndose la desinteresada. Sakura alzó las cejas y se acomodó en su sillón en un gesto incrédulo.

- Tiene en la cabeza dos cucarachas jugando dominó. – Dijo simplemente. Tomoyo rió.

- Y con el juego trancado, me imagino. – Completó. Sakura sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás creí que me iría a cambiar por alguien así. – Confesó sinceramente. – En realidad, jamás creí que volvería a verle y más aún saber que se va a casar con ella…

- ¿Casarse? Oh, Sakura, creo que exageras…

- ¿Por qué no, Tomoyo? Ya ninguno de los dos somos unos adolescentes, es lógico que finalmente se haya decidido casar y formar una familia. Aunque hay algo que me indignó. – Dijo recordando el beso, de repente se sintió asqueada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me besó. – Dijo sintiéndose miserable, pero sabía que sólo Tomoyo podría entenderle.

- ¡Oh, Sakura! – Dijo apesadumbrada. - ¿Llegaron a más? – Preguntó temerosa. Sakura negó con vehemencia.

- ¡Jamás! – Exclamó. – No le estoy quitando novios a nadie por ahí. Tengo un mínimo de moral para no hacer tal cosa. – Repuso ofendida.

- Bueno, bueno, te entiendo. – Dijo sonriendo lánguidamente. - ¿Y entonces qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué le iba a decir? Lo eché de aquí, no delante de la mujer ni mucho menos de forma brusca pero aclaré que cada uno tenía que seguir con su vida y aparentemente él comenzó rápido, así que cualquier otra cosa sobraba.

- ¿Lloraste? – Preguntó viendo como Sakura rehuía su mirada.

- Una lágrima, sólo eso vio él. – Confesó abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¡Oh, Sakura! – Exclamó acercándose unos pasos y arrodillándose frente a su amiga y mirándole compungida. Por nada del mundo quería que Sakura pasara por la amarga y dolorosa experiencia de nuevo. – Ya no vale la pena que sigas afligida por todo eso. Si sólo viene aquí a desnivelarte, no es justo, tú no mereces seguir llorando por algo que ya se enterró en el pasado. – Concluyó levantándose elegantemente y sentándose junto a Sakura para abrazarle, dándole apoyo.

- Tienes razón. – Confirmó ella. – Pero ya, todo pasó, sólo necesito tres años más para reponerme. – Dijo con humor negro. Tomoyo acarició su cabeza de forma compasiva.

- Pónmelo en frente y verás como jamás se olvidará de mis filosas uñas. – Le susurró de forma cómplice. Sakura rió mientras unas nuevas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

- Lo más lamentable es que esté llorando por él. Luego de estos años. No importa ya, ¿cierto? Me he vuelto vieja y si estoy despechada no hará mucha diferencia a como siempre vivo. Sabes que nunca dejé de amarlo y nunca pude continuar con mi vida. – Sollozó. – Quiero repudiarlo como lo haces tú, pero jamás podría. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué volvió?

- Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Oh, ¡Dios! Y yo pensado que era la mujer con más motivos para desear asesinar a alguien. Ese hombre definitivamente no merece tus lágrimas. – Dijo estrechándola en su abrazo. – Pero no te preocupes, este asunto debe finiquitarse y tendrá solución, ya lo verás. – Le prometió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana había pasado. Sakura no había dejado de pensar en él. Se lo imaginaba riendo y divirtiéndose con la mujer aquella que se jactaba de tener un novio como él. Y lo peor de todo es que le daba la razón, Syaoran podía ser de todo pero de que era un buen partido lo era. Miró el reloj dorado de números romanos que tenía frente a sí en su habitación y sonrió dándose cuenta de la hora. Dos de la mañana. Vaya, en ese momento se apiadó de su cuerpo que era el que sufría las consecuencias de su despecho. Dejó la copa media llena de vino blanco sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó, caminó hasta la peinadora y observó sin expresión alguna como aún llevaba la ropa para trabajar. Más bien había sido una suerte que se hubiera siquiera quitado la bata blanca. Llevaba consigo una falda negra y una blusa azul claro junto con los respectivos zapatos negros de tacón. Estaba algo despeinada y se leía fácilmente el cansancio en su rostro. Tomó asiento en la pequeña silla frente al espejo y pasó sus dedos distraídamente sobre la superficie de la cómoda. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

De repente el sonido estridente del timbre empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿quién en su sano juicio toca la puerta a esa hora? Sabía que los trabajadores estarían durmiendo así que rápidamente bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta. No quería que perturbaran la paz de su mansión. Miró por el pequeño orificio y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al identificar a Syaoran. Abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Syaoran… ¿qué…? – Pero la pregunta murió en su garganta observando paralizada y horrorizada como Syaoran sangraba bastante desde un lado de la mejilla mientras se veía que uno de sus ojos adquiría un insano color purpúreo. Sakura logró sofocar el grito y tomándolo de un brazo para asegurarse que él no iba a caer desmayado en ningún momento, lo guió hasta la habitación más cercana, que era la misma con la que había hablado con Tomoyo hace una semana. Hizo que se sentara en uno de los sillones y miró angustiada la herida empezando ella misma a temblar levemente por el miedo de verle así. Sintió como su pecho se encogía mientras cualquier sentimiento de odio o rencor era lanzado al olvido ante la imagen tan deplorable del causante de sus despechos.

- Lo siento, Sakura, yo… - Balbuceaba sin saber bien que decir. Sakura le obligó a hacer silencio.

- Oh, por Dios, cariño, ¿qué te han hecho? – Preguntó levantándole el mentón y mirando detenidamente la sangre y el ojo casi cerrado que ya tenía, sin darse cuenta que quizá por el susto lo había vuelto a llamar como en antaño.

Le soltó y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina de donde sacó uno de los tantos botiquines que había en su casa. En ese breve momento donde sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y volvieron a asociar ideas acerca de Syaoran, quién era y qué había hecho, pronto sintió que su sangre helada volvía a su temperatura habitual y suspiró abatida. Se reprochó el mostrarse tan atenta con él luego de todo lo que hizo la semana pasada y como la dejó hecha un trapo luego de su beso y la confesión de su intención verdadera de viajar a Tomoeda. Cerró sus dedos alrededor del botiquín con inusitada fuerza y se obligó a respirar hondo. Un hombre herido era lo que se encontraba en la sala, debía recordar eso. Si a ella le causaba mal verle, daba igual, sus preceptos morales le obligaban a atenderle fuese quien fuese el susodicho y así lo haría. No se desbarataría delante de él, ya lo había hecho una vez y no podía continuar así. Debía actuar con temple de acero y salir airosa de la situación. Sí, eso haría…o al menos rogaba a Dios que así fuera.

Llevándose la pequeña maleta caminó de vuelta con él. Al llegar, dejó en la mesa el botiquín y sacó un algodón junto con un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido vertió sobre la almohadita. Se acercó a él y empezó a aplicársela, teniendo como respuesta como él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Necesito que te estés quieto, así que no te muevas. – Ordenó tomándolo del mentón con firmeza y poniendo el algodón sobre la mejilla empezando a limpiarla. – Dios Santo, esto es obra de un cavernícola. – Murmuró viendo los estragos que había causado la herida en la piel de él.

- Lamento haber venido así, Sakura. – Se disculpó Syaoran haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras ella continuaba con el proceso de limpiarle la herida. – Me peleé con uno de los tipos de un bar al que fui con Kimiko…

Sakura se sorprendió. Él jamás la llevó a ella a un bar o un sitio tan poco romántico. Ella recordaba casi con adoración que él siempre fue un hombre romántico y atento donde las cenas con él eran memorables y casi magistrales.

- ¿La llevaste a un bar? – Preguntó sorprendida, desconcentrándose y presionando con más fuerza el algodón inconscientemente. Él se quejó y luego de alejar un poco la cara, dejó que ella continuara.

- Era el del hotel. – Aclaró. – Y pues sí, ella quería ir, yo no, pero ¡Arg! ¡Duele! – Se quejó. Ella alzó la vista mirándolo sin sorpresa aparente.

- Raro sería que no. – Dijo mientras cambiaba de algodón a uno limpio desechando el lleno de sangre.

- En fin, el hombre quería algo con Kimiko y pues, yo estaba ahí, mi obligación era defenderla y el tipo era un cerdo superdesarrollado así que obviamente, me noqueó. – Espetó como un niño que se queja porque le robaron la patineta. – Pero con todo y todo le gané dejándole inconsciente.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con Kimiko? – Inquirió interesada en cual había sido el nuevo paradero de la mujer más que quién había quedado vivo y quién no.

- Mientras peleábamos ella huyó a la habitación, pero como yo ya sabía que estaba más ebria que yo, hubiera sido inútil pedirle ayuda y no quería que ningún hotelero me ayudara y se burlara que me hayan golpeado de esa forma, por eso vine. No esperaba que tú misma fueras la que me atendiera. – Narró. Sakura sonrió. Syaoran seguía siendo igual de orgulloso.

- Igual estaba despierta. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó interesado. Sakura supo que habló de más, aunque de igual forma, su ropa la delataba.

- Problemas del trabajo. – Dijo intentando sonar sincera mientras se daba vuelta para que no la viera mientras tomaba como excusa que estaba aplicando un poco más del líquido sobre el algodón.

- ¿Tú? ¿Problemas con el trabajo? – Cuestionó incrédulamente. Ella le aplicó otra vez el algodón sin inmutarse por las preguntas de él.

- Pues sí. A medida que pasan los años las responsabilidades se hacen más agobiantes y uno termina cediendo ante la presión y estresándose finalmente, hasta casi cambiando por completo su perspectiva de las cosas. – Repuso tranquilamente. Syaoran miró atentamente su rostro como buscándole la verdad a esa frase.

- Sigues siendo la misma Sakura. – Comentó sin creerle. Ella sonrió lánguidamente.

- Lo dudo. – Dijo incrédulamente. – Al menos ya no colecciono flores para guardarlas en las páginas de diarios con motivos de ositos y gatitos. – Agregó divertida. Sentía que la guerra debía dejarse a un lado, al menos por un tiempo, porque desde que Syaoran había cruzado la puerta de su casa esa noche, había confirmado que jamás sería capaz de odiarlo, y aunque no pudiese confiar en él no podría seguir aparentando que lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Syaoran sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Extrañaba hablar contigo. – Comentó. Sakura se tensó al instante y le sonrió de forma forzada. De acuerdo, tampoco era para que se tuviera la intención de volver a ser amigos de toda la vida de la noche a la mañana. Era mejor que él no tentara su suerte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Kimiko es demasiado superficial como para hablar en serio con ella? – Inquirió con sorna. Syaoran sonrió.

- Ya la valoraste. – Dijo más para sí que para ella. Sakura sonrió, no se molestaría en negarlo. – Ya me imagino el diagnóstico. – Rió él. Ella rió también.

- Tú fuiste quién la trajo al matadero. – Dijo en defensa propia. Él volvió a reír.

- La quiero dejar pero… luego para buscar a otra y tener que salir con ella y todo eso, sabes que para eso no sirvo. – Sonrió. Sakura asintió sin decir nada. Claro que lo sabía. Por eso la mayor parte de los años sólo habían sido amigos.

- ¿Es más fácil con una mujer menos inteligente? – Preguntó interesada. Syaoran podría tomarlo como una burla, pero en serio, ese tipo de casos le llamaban la atención. Además, si ella estaba herida, al menos se divertiría a su costa haciéndolo sufrir aunque fuese un rato, igualmente no sería mucho, puesto que su forma de ser no le permitía ser cruel con alguien por demasiado tiempo.

- No diría fácil…, digamos que no se tiene tanto lío ni tanto preámbulo en todo el asunto. – Repuso incómodo.

- Oh, vamos Syaoran, no eres capaz de mentirme y lo sabes. – Dijo en tono jocoso. – Así que admítelo sin tantos problemas. A fin de cuentas, no soy más que tu ex.

- En eso te equivocas. – Dijo serio. Sakura levantó la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos y con la determinación que lo hizo se sintió incómoda y volvió su mirada a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volver a intentarlo conmigo dado que nadie además de mí ha logrado conocerte y entenderte? _S'il vous plaît…_ - Espetó incrédula. – No soy un juguete que se deja tirado un tiempo y luego se vuelve a usar, una vez recuperado el interés en éste. - Syaoran frunció el ceño.

- Desde esa perspectiva…

- Desde cualquier perspectiva lo que pretendes es patético. – Repuso molesta. – Por favor no sigas, si en verdad quieres volver a conocerme y quedar en buenos términos conmigo para zanjar este tema de una vez por todas, lo mejor es que te resignes a que me perdiste y ya no se puede revertir el pasado. – Agregó hablando tranquilamente pero con cierto deje de cansancio.

- Lamentablemente no puedo prometerte algo así. – Replicó sin alzar la voz observando como Sakura suspiraba cansada. – Igualmente esto me da la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por haber traído a Kimiko. Cuando decidí que este viaje se haría, no conté con la presencia de ella a cada minuto y mucho menos a sus comentarios imprudentes. – Dijo incómodo mientras Sakura terminaba de ayudarle con la herida.

- Seguramente pensarás que me enojé contigo por todo el asunto de ella, pero al fin y al cabo fue mejor que la trajeras, viéndolo desde un punto de vista pragmático. Porque su presencia y sus pretensiones para contigo son un mensaje claro y conciso diciéndome que tú seguiste con tu vida maravillosamente y que yo me quedé patéticamente estancada en el pasado. Ahora que lo confirmaste con tus propios ojos y que yo lo estoy declarando abiertamente, deberías abandonar ese jueguito tonto de recuperar a la ex. – Expresó guardando los utensilios nuevamente en el botiquín. – Ya te traigo una compresa fría o algo. – Avisó caminando apresuradamente hasta la salida sin darle a Syaoran oportunidad de responderle.

Cuando regresó, no se molestó en acercarse para acomodarla cuidadosamente sino que le lanzó un paquete de mariscos congelados, que Syaoran, apenas y pudo lograr cachar. Él mismo se lo llevó al ojo y con una mueca lo dejó reposar sobre su cara.

- Eres la misma Sakura, definitivamente. – Dijo tranquilamente. Ella sonrió afectadamente mientras tomaba asiento en otro de los sillones frente a la chimenea apagada. Se cruzó de piernas y dejó reposar ambas manos sobre su regazo.

- He aprendido etiqueta y modales que no tenía. He adquirido responsabilidades que jamás creí que pudiese asumir y he madurado a comparación de cómo cuando estaba en la universidad. No, definitivamente no soy la misma Sakura, Syaoran. – Contestó mirándole seriamente. Debía haber incluido que su personalidad frágil seguía latente en su interior, pero que a medida que pasaban los días, la había logrado controlar lo suficiente como para no dejar expresar tan abiertamente todas y cada una de sus emociones.

Él se llevó una mano al paquete para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras erguía su cabeza para observarla con su ojo sano.

- Entonces, ¿continuaste con tu vida? Acabas de negarlo, así que pensé que debías seguir siendo igual. La Sakura de la cual me enamoré. – Repuso sonriendo abiertamente. Sakura se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era el mismo niño retador de siempre. Con razón tenía tantos enemigos políticos.

- Deja de decir sandeces. – Contestó molesta. – En vez de perder el tiempo, deberías averiguar si tu novia sigue viva, ya que ni al celular te ha llamado. – Agregó intentando desviar la conversación a otra parte. En eso el teléfono de Syaoran empezó a timbrar. Él sacó el pequeño aparato de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y luego de leer el nombre, le sonrió triunfalmente a Sakura.

- ¿Decías? – Se mofó abriendo la carcasa para contestar mientras Sakura ponía los ojos en blanco. – Hola Kimiko. – Respondió mirando a Sakura con un brillo de diversión. De repente frunció el ceño cuando por fin empezó a prestarle atención a las palabras de su novia. - ¿Que tú qué? – Inquirió levantándose de súbito y dejando caer el paquete de mariscos congelados que tenía sobre el ojo.

- Como lo oyes, cariño. Estoy aterrada, ¿estás en el hospital, no? Mira, yo me voy, no voy a cargar con consecuencias o lo que sea, esta misma madrugada me marcho a Tokio. – Decía una muy acalorada Kimiko.

- No estoy en el hospital. – Espetó poniendo los ojos en blanco por el drama que ella le había puesto a la situación. – Mira, estoy en… - Se calló suponiendo que decir su verdadero paradero era peor que decir que estaba en el hospital. Miró a Sakura con ojos suplicantes para que le ayudara, ella bufó inaudiblemente y tomó una pluma junto con una pequeña libreta anotándole algo rápidamente. Él lo leyó con dificultad y respondió. – Estoy en ¿la casa de Fye? – Dijo más como pregunta que como respuesta observando a Sakura sin entender, dado que no conocía al individuo. Ella empezó a hacerle ademanes que le siguiera el hilo a la historia que estaban montando apresuradamente.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Kimiko algo más calmada.

- Es un amigo mío. – Empezó a inventar Syaoran. – Él es médico y bueno, ¿quién mejor para ayudarme sin tener que ir al hospital por una pequeñez como la que pasó que un médico? – Dijo algo nervioso por tantas mentiras juntas.

- Ah… - Murmuró Kimiko. - ¿Y ya estás bien entonces? – Preguntó volviendo a su tono meloso de siempre. Syaoran suspiró aliviado de que el ataque de pánico de ella se hubiera disipado.

- Sí, dentro de un rato estoy contigo. Aunque, ¿aún piensas irte? – Repuso con tono quejoso que Kimiko creyó verdadero.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó para luego soltar una risita nerviosa. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Era broma, tú sabes…los nervios… - Decía rápidamente. Syaoran sonrió cínicamente.

- Ya veo. – Dijo quedamente. – Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de forma cortante y finalizó la llamada sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su novia. Luego, miró a Sakura con una expresión de hastío. – La loca quería irse a Tokio porque no quería quedar involucrada en un posible homicidio. – Dijo de forma tan fastidiada que Sakura se echó a reír sin reparo. Él le fulminó con la mirada.

- Oh, es que si será tonta… - Reía divertida con dos lágrimas en los ojos por la risa, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio acomodarse un poco la camisa y consultar su reloj de pulsera. - ¿Te vas? – Preguntó ya un poco más calmada. Él asintió.

- Gracias por todo. – Sonrió. – Ya sabes, si al tipo lo mataron en alguna esquina, tú serás mi coartada. – Bromeó mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa. Daba igual, Syaoran seguía siendo encantador pese a lo molesto que pudiese ser cuando alguna idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

- Fue un placer jugar a la enfermera contigo. – Contestó guiándolo hasta la puerta. – Recuerda buscar hielo o una bolsa de mariscos congelados para tu ojo. – Sonrió despidiéndose de él con la mano mientras Syaoran aún sonriendo le miró hasta que ella cerró la puerta.

Caminó de muy buen humor hasta el carro. Nadie hubiese creído que había tenido una pelea en un bar. Le había gustado que ella, quizá por el shock de verlo a esa hora y en ese estado le hubiese apodado cariñosamente como lo hacía años atrás, en realidad, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan agradablemente bien desde que…sonrió al darse cuenta, desde que estaba saliendo con Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**S'il vous plaît:**_** Por favor. (Disculpen, se me olvidó en los otros capítulos colocar que era ñ.ñU)**

_**Excusez-moi:**_** Disculpa. (Igualmente con esta palabra xD)**

**Hola, bueno, este capítulo está un poco más corto pero por el factor tiempo no me pude dedicar más y pienso que hasta esta última escena está bien n.n**

**Sé que mucha gente está enredada con todo el asunto del suspenso y del misterio de qué carrizo pasó hace tres años. Obviamente no les revelaré todo, sin embargo, puedo simplificar las cosas para que sea más entendible, así que aquí voy: Sakura y Syaoran se conocieron en el último año del instituto. Cursaron la misma universidad y la mayor parte fueron amigos. En un determinado momento (aún indefinido) durante el curso de su respectiva carrera (Ingeniería Química) se hicieron novios (no se especifica hasta cuando, por los momentos). Actualmente Syaoran se residencia en Tokio, puesto que algo pasó hace unos tres años atrás, entre Sakura y él, por lo que ambos se distanciaron durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora por intervención de Kimiko Syaoran regresa a Tomoeda y se encuentra con Sakura nuevamente y decidió que quiere recuperarla a toda costa porque se da cuenta de que la extraña, y quiere estar con ella nuevamente.**

**Creo que así se hace más fácil entender todo el asunto, o al menos, así lo espero, ya que mi deseo es que me sigan en la historia, no que las deje con cara de ¿what? xD**

**Igualmente, muchas gracias por sus reviews. De verdad que sí. Me ha gustado mucho que les interese la historia. Me gustaría revelarles lo que pasó hace tres años como me lo piden, pero perdería el chiste este fic de ser así ;) así que espero puedan ser pacientes y que se vaya viendo como se desarrolla la trama n.n.**

**Una vez más, infinitas gracias por sus reviews, cualquier otra duda me la mandan por review, intentaré aclarárselas sin comprometer el suspenso necesario en el fic n.n Sayonara :)**


	4. Nuevos Horizontes

**Segunda Oportunidad**

**Nuevos horizontes**

Sakura observó su cuadro una vez más, le hizo unos cuantos toques con el pincel y sonrió satisfecha. Vaya, no era el Hijo Pródigo de Rembrant, pero al menos podía decirse que impactaba, al menos a ella, cuyo significado de esos trazos pertenecían sólo a sí misma. Se levantó del pequeño taburete y dejando sus útiles a un lado, se dedicó a estirarse como un gato que se despertaba luego de unas doce horas de sueño continuo.

- Que hambre… - Murmuró encaminándose a la cocina aún con la enorme camiseta sobre sí, la cual tapaba sustancialmente la mayor parte de sus delicadas curvas.

Revolvió entre los gabinetes de caoba y sacó cereal y un tazón en donde lo vertió. Buscó una cuchara y llevándose su improvisada merienda, volvió al salón de estar. Miró el reguero causado por sus atacazos artísticos como los denominó una niña que fue a la galería junto con sus padres, donde algunas obras aparentemente las relacionaba con el programa Art Attack. Sintió una brisa helada atravesar la ventana y un escalofrío trepó por su espalda. Fue a cerrarla y se quedó observando el transitar de algunos vehículos por la calle.

Desde hace algunos días se preguntaba qué sería de Syaoran. ¿Habrá vuelto a Tokio? Se cuestionó inevitablemente. Volvió a suspirar y dio un último bocado a su cereal antes de dejar el plato en una pequeña mesa de la estancia.

Recogió todo sus materiales con parsimonia y los guardó en un armario cercano. Volvió a mirar su obra y colocando una suave tela blanca sobre el lienzo, lo tomó y lo llevó hasta su habitación, dejándolo a un lado del closet. En eso, escuchó el timbre sonar y consultó su reloj de pulsera. Seis y media de la tarde, leyó en las agujas, imaginándose así que probablemente fuese Tomoyo.

Se despojó de su enorme franela llena de colores a causa de descuidados brochazos y quedó vestida con una sencilla camiseta rosada y unos pantalones algo desgastados. Bajó hasta la puerta y en las escaleras se encontró con Tomoyo acompañada de una de las contadas sirvientas que aún trabajaban en la mansión. Sonrió cálidamente al ver a su amiga, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al ver que llevaba compañía.

- Oh… - Musitó sorprendida.

- Muy buenas tardes, Sakura. – Sonrió Tomoyo.

- Ah, esto, hola… - Dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Hola, Sakura. – Le saludó Syaoran tranquilamente desde su imponente altura. Ella alzó los ojos hasta él y duró unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

- Hola. – Dijo escuetamente aún sin salir de su asombro. ¡Demonios!, pensó. Ni siquiera andaba presentable. Aquella ropa era una de las más viejas que tenía, sin contar que andaba descalza, haciendo gala de su baja estatura sin quererlo. – Veo que te has recuperado por completo, Syaoran. Yo…la verdad no me los esperaba… - Dijo honestamente, al menos, refiriéndose a Syaoran.

- Lo sé, Sakura. – Contestó Tomoyo. – Pero dado que venía para tu casa, en el camino me encontré con Syaoran y no pude evitar invitarlo a venir también. – Sonrió. Sakura parpadeó perpleja.

- ¿Desde cuándo no andas en limusina? – Repuso dando a entender su asombro. Tomoyo volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, lo cierto es… - Empezó a relatar.

_Syaoran caminaba por las aceras adyacentes a la plaza, observando que las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer una lluvia torrencial que helaría hasta sus huesos. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba a la gente que pasaba apresuradamente junto a él sin mirarles realmente. Recordaba las últimas palabras con su novia y ahora no sabía que demonios hacía en Tomoeda. Llevaba tres días desde el encuentro con Sakura y se estaba hartando del constante asedio de Kimiko. Quería enviarla a freír espárragos, sinceramente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como los vehículos iban y venían y empezaba a desear marcharse definitivamente de aquella ciudad. Ya había sido suficiente, se dijo. Sabía que quería recuperar a Sakura, pero al final, también sabía que ella no le perdonaría, no entendería sus razones y volvería a hacer que ambos quedasen heridos._

_Recordaba con dolorosa nitidez cuando tuvo que decirle a Sakura aquellas dolorosas palabras y la mirada que le ofreció antes de llorar amargamente. Esa mirada había quedado grabada en su retina y en sus recuerdos como la cosa más hiriente que jamás le hubiese ocurrido. Cerró los dedos aún dentro de sus bolsillos y volvió la vista al frente. Sí, probablemente tomaría un vuelo al día siguiente por la noche._

_- ¡Li! – Escuchó que le llamaba una voz femenina bastante delicada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharle entre el tumulto de gente y carros. Volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura. ¿Qué diablos…? Pensó confundido al ver que aquella glamorosa mujer le dirigiese la palabra luego de lo ocurrido con Sakura._

_- ¿Daidouji? – Preguntó incrédulo aún. Detuvo su andar observando como la limusina de un pulcro negro se estacionaba frente a él._

_- Sube. – Le ordenó Tomoyo sin alterar su modulado tono de voz haciendo que al instante la puerta del lujoso vehículo se abriera bajo el comando de un botón._

_Syaoran dudó por unos instantes pero finalmente subió a la limusina, tomando asiento junto a Tomoyo. Miró receloso cada movimiento que aquella mujer ejecutara. Es decir, la mirada de Daidouji podía ser escalofriante aún si le eras indiferente. Entonces, conjeturando que posiblemente ella lo odiase como lo hacía Sakura, aquel miedo de morir bajo una maldición causada por la letal mirada de Tomoyo le hacía estar bastante alerta._

_- Tanto tiempo. – Comentó casualmente tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la suya. Syaoran lo hizo percibiendo el suave roce de los finos dedos de Tomoyo. Aquella mujer parecía impertubable durante el tiempo. Probablemente quizá ni fuera humana, pensó intimidándose como cuando era un adolescente ante la escrutadora mirada de aquella diseñadora._

_- Sí. – Contestó escuetamente. Tomoyo sonrió, probablemente ahora leyese el pensamiento, pensó con ironía Syaoran._

_- No te preocupes, no tengo odio o resentimiento alguno contra ti. Sólo deprecio. – Dijo aún sonriendo. Syaoran sintió que una gota resbalaba por su sien. ¿Se suponía que eso era un consuelo?_

_- Ah. – Se limitó a decir. – Daidouji, yo… - Empezó a decir._

_- Sra. Hiragizawa. – Replicó tranquilamente. – Me he casado. – Anunció._

_Syaoran le miró perplejo. ¿Quién le daba cara a Tomoyo de proponerle matrimonio sin desmayarse del susto ante la posibilidad de que ella le robase el alma con aquella mirada amatista?_

_- Felicitaciones. – Contestó un tanto contrito. Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa._

_- De hecho, también tengo un hijo. – Agregó._

_Oh, otra creatura capaz de leer los pensamientos y robar el alma con la mirada, grandioso._

_- Me alegro. – Contestó. - ¿Por qué me has pedido que suba?_

_- Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba. – Rió con una risa melodiosa, semejante al tintineo de unas campanillas de plata. – Pues, nos dirigimos ahora a casa de Sakura. Me enteré de que la has ido a visitar…luego de tres años de perderte del mapa. – Le enfrentó. Syaoran tragó pesado. Ya, se dijo, ahora le haría un análisis psicológico desde todos los puntos de vista de todas las escuelas psicológicas. Quizá empezara con la psicoanalista._

_- Pues sí… - Dijo arrastrando las palabras. – Vine para tomarme unas vacaciones._

_- Con tu novia. – Puntualizó ella. Él se tensó. Con que eso también lo sabía. Aunque a fin de cuentas era de esperarse._

_- Sí, con Kimiko. – Afirmó. – Pero ella ya se ha ido de Tomoeda esta misma tarde. – Agregó sin saber que ganaba con decirle eso._

_- ¿Alguna pelea entre ustedes? – Inquirió adquiriendo un suave brillo en sus ojos. Syaoran negó con la cabeza._

_- No. Sólo unos problemas familiares que se le presentaron. Aparentemente sus padres quieren hacer uso de su profesión para legalizar un divorcio entre unos tíos de ella. – Explicó vagamente._

_- Ya veo. – Dijo sin mucho interés. - ¿Y por qué has decidido visitar a Sakura? Hubieras podido omitir la visita y simplemente pasear por los lugares turísticos de Tomoeda. – Dijo de forma práctica. Syaoran entendió el punto. Buscaba un motivo. Vaya, esa mujer debería ser psicóloga y no diseñadora o pintora._

_- De hecho, no tenía previsto venir. Sin embargo, al presentarse la ocasión…decidí hacerlo, y con respecto a Sakura…realmente yo… - Pausó sin saber que decir. ¿Qué la echaba de menos? ¿Qué anhelaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos?_

_- No tenías una razón concreta para desear volver a verla. Más bien una suma considerable de razones, de las cuales, la mayoría no sabes interpretar. – Completó ella acertadamente. Si ya decía él que ella era bruja o psicoanalista, aunque se inclinaba más por la primera opción._

_- Algo así. – Asintió. – Pero… ¿qué ganas tú intentando saber todo esto? ¿Acaso no es Sakura la directamente involucrada?_

_- Desde luego. – Sonrió de aquella forma enigmática. – Es sólo que debo saber si atenerme a defenderla con uñas y dientes de ti, o si más bien…podría dejar que ella creciera y tomara sus propias decisiones. – Aclaró. Él le miró por un momento sin atreverse a decir nada._

_- En cualquier caso no deseo hacerle daño, si eso quieres decir. Además, ella ya creció, así que desde hace un buen tiempo toma sus propias decisiones. – Replicó._

_- Así es. Más sin embargo, sigue siendo vulnerable y ante ti mucho más, por lo tanto no quiero que te aproveches de esa debilidad que tiene por ti, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera realmente sé si alguna vez fuiste digno de ella. Por eso decidí que sería bueno poner los puntos sobre las íes desde este mismo momento, ¿no te parece? – Le miró seria._

_- Me importa bien poco lo que opinaste u opinas de mí. – Espetó. – Además, en caso de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, es algo que sólo me concierne a mí y a Sakura. Tu intervención está demás, y si tomas como excusa una vulnerabilidad por parte de Sakura, ella debe aprender a manejarla. Ella no es tonta, Tomoyo. No la subestimes. – Agregó observando como la limusina se detenía y los seguros de las puertas eran abiertos. – Comprendo tus intenciones y me parecen entendibles y quizá nobles, pero no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos, no me importa si Sakura te permite inmiscuirte en los suyos. Ten en cuenta que ella y yo no somos personas precisamente similares. Y yo me manejo por mi propia cuenta. – Finalizó antes de bajarse tranquilamente del vehículo._

_Tomoyo sonrió en silencio antes de imitarlo y bajarse ante la imponente mansión Kinomoto._

- Es decir, que al encontrarlo en la calle, decidiste invitarlo. – Entendió Sakura del superfluo relato de los hechos dado por Tomoyo.

- Espero no haberme tomado demasiadas libertades, Sakurita. – Expresó tranquilamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza un tanto dudosa. Lo cierto es que era que un discreto mensaje de texto le hubiera podido servir para atenerse a siquiera peinarse su alborotado cabello. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginar su aspecto, e intentando desechar sus poco productivos pensamientos, volvió la vista a sus invitados.

- Disculpen las cajas de cartón por el suelo. Estoy planeando empezar a decorar la casa. – Explicó.

Syaoran reparó que se refería a la próxima navidad. Era cierto, pronto iba a ser tiempo de eso, aunque por los problemas del calentamiento global y todo ese tema soso y ambientalista, la primera nevada aún no había llegado, aunque el frío ya se empezaba a sentir. Miró detenidamente a Sakura. Se veía adorable en esas fachas. Tan delicada, dulce, tan niña…tan…Sakura, se dijo sonriendo para sí.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Tomoyo mirándole entre burlona e inquisitiva a la vez. Al verse pillado, Syaoran volvió a colocar su rostro serio e impertubable antes de contestar con la primera excusa que se le viniera a la mente.

- Recuerdos de Navidad en casa. – Dijo de forma ambigua. A fin de cuentas, prefería hablar de su familia a lo que creía sentir por Sakura.

- Ya veo. – Repuso Tomoyo sin creerle absolutamente nada, pero no tuvo la imprudencia de decirlo.

Sakura removió algunas cajas del suelo, simplemente arrastrándolas a rincones más discretos, para dejar el camino libre a sus invitados.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Se ofreció Syaoran al ver el esfuerzo de ella.

- No, está bien así. – Sonrió. – A fin de cuentas, no puedo dejarlas muy lejos o sino el trabajo de decorar esta mansión sería mucho más difícil para mí.

- Pero pudiste decirle a tus sirvientas que te ayudasen, ¿no? – Inquirió Tomoyo aparentando ser casual. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, no quería que Tomoyo hiciera papel de celestina, ni siquiera de sátiro, si esto último era lo que quería interpretar.

- Estoy perfectamente así. – Repuso cortante, dejándose en evidencia ante el increíblemente perceptivo Syaoran. Se quiso morder la lengua, pero a fin de cuentas ya era tarde. Con un sonoro respiro, intentó escapar. – Voy a traer algún refrigerio. – Anunció disponiéndose a huir.

- Yo creo que lo que dice Tomoyo tiene sentido. – Expresó Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura se detuviese en seco. ¡Demonios! Debió ser más rápida si quería escapar de su interrogatorio solapado.

- Me imagino que así es, con permiso. – Intentó una vez más, pero para salir debía pasar por un lado de él, e irremediablemente Syaoran le detuvo sujetándola por el brazo. Volvió sus verdes ojos a él y contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Sakura? – Inquirió. Ella sintió que se volvía de gelatina. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no se podía comportar como un déspota para sentir un gran placer en el caso de que pudiera patearlo como a un perro? ¿Por qué debía dirigirle a ella esa expresión de preocupación e intriga mezclado con algo más?

- Yo… - Titubeó tragando nerviosamente. – Ninguno. – Mintió a duras penas. – Si me sueltas, podría ir por el refrigerio. – Sugirió mirando su firme agarre a su brazo. Él le soltó lentamente y se retiró unos pasos, caminando hasta el sofá más cercano. Ella suspiró aliviada al ver que la interacción eléctrica por el acercamiento había menguado.

- Tiene problemas financieros. – Respondió Tomoyo ya desde su cómoda posición en el sofá más amplio. Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. ¿De qué maldito lado estaba Tomoyo? De veras que lo quería saber. – Dentro de una semana la van a botar de la empresa donde trabaja, aparentemente no les gusta a los ejecutivos los defensores de los derechos humanos y de los trabajadores. – Continuó para mayor tortura de Sakura que sabía perfectamente que Syaoran estaba perforándole la espalda con su silenciosa mirada. ¡Rayos, detritus y capitidisminución! En esos momentos se alegraba de saber maldiciones con aliteraciones largas luego de pasarse un buen tiempo entre excéntricos artistas. En momentos donde quieres desbocar toda tu ira en un solo ser, cuya denominación empezaba por "T", dichas maldiciones eran perfectas para aliviar tu estado. Lentamente se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a Tomoyo.

- Ya Tomoyo. No quiero la caridad de Syaoran o de alguien más. – Dijo ácidamente.

- Anda, que no te estaría molestando con este tema si aceptaras mi préstamo. – Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

- Sí, desde luego. – Masculló volviendo su atención a Syaoran, que aún seguía sin decir una palabra. – Lamento esto, Syaoran. A veces Tomoyo puede ser…un tanto imprudente, como te habrás dado cuenta.

- En realidad no. – Contestó él con sorprendente naturalidad. – Todos sus movimientos, cada pensamiento y cada palabra que sale de su boca están fríamente calculados. – Agregó tranquilamente. Sakura no podía refutar eso. Observó la sonrisa complaciente de Tomoyo y supo que ella tampoco renegaba de la acusación. – Sin embargo, no veo porqué no querías que me enterase, no sería la primera vez que te encontrases en un apuro y yo pudiera darte algún consejo útil.

Pero en esos apuros no te consideraba algo inalcanzable, algo peligroso e hiriente como ahora Pensó ella para sí.

- Supongo. – Musitó. – Sin embargo, no necesito de la supervisión o intervención de nadie para salir de ellos. Y con este apuro en particular, puedo manejarlo todo perfectamente.

- Claro. – Sakura detectó el tinte de sarcasmo. – Pero entonces Tomoyo no estuviese tan desesperada de incluirme en sus planes de hacerte razonar si todo lo que me estuvieses diciendo no fuesen más que mentiras.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya! Dejen de acosarme. ¿Vienen a mi casa y me bombardean en dúo? La verdad que no lo veo justo. – Dijo adorablemente azorada. Syaoran sonrió y Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano de "descuida".

- Deberías buscar un trabajo nuevo, Sakura. Y creo que con la ayuda de Syaoran y su influencia podría contactar con gente que te hiciese el favor de darte un empleo bien remunerado cuanto antes, ¿o me equivoco? – Inquirió Tomoyo.

- ¡Pero si tú misma podías hacerlo y a todas tus anchas! – Exclamó Sakura.

- Pero se ve mejor el hecho de que te dé el empleo Syaoran a que lo haga yo. – Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente viendo como su amiga se volvía roja de la rabia contenida.

- Por mí no habría ningún problema. – Dijo él tranquilamente. Sakura suspiró con alivio, al menos Syaoran no era de tomar el pelo continuamente como lo hacía Tomoyo. – Aunque Sakura, cariño, te veo perdiendo condiciones. ¿Desde cuando eres tan grave ama de casa de ver que se te desmorona el techo encima y no hacer nada? – Preguntó socarronamente.

Sakura apartó sus efímeras esperanzas de que Syaoran no le molestase también.

- No se me está desmoronando el techo. Sólo… ¡Ay! De acuerdo, el dinero no me alcanza, estoy que negocio mis zapatos de cuero con la sirvienta en un remate razonable para ver si puedo comprar comida la próxima quincena, ¿satisfecho? – Preguntó observando la perplejidad en sus ojos marrones y como lentamente alzaba una perfecta ceja negra.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- El dinero de la herencia lo gastó en la construcción de la galería. – Empezó a explicar Tomoyo. – Luego, tuvo que reducir su trabajo a medio turno para poder estar presente en la galería e inspeccionar que todo marchase sobre ruedas. Pero en estos últimos tres meses el gobierno ha retirado todo subsidio a Sakura, pensando que los barrios de la conchinchina son más importantes que la Galería de Arte Kinomoto. Y en su trabajo se hartaron de su falta de disposición a toda hora, además de su incesante martilleo acerca de las medidas de seguridad de los obreros, que ni al caso, porque ella ni trabaja en recursos humanos.

- ¡Eh! Eso último no tienes porqué criticarlo. Esa gente trabajaba sin guantes ni lentes e iban a perder la salud sólo porque la empresa no quiere pagar unos míseros materiales de trabajo. – Dijo indignada. – Lo demás…vale, sí, lo acepto. – Agregó en un murmullo, como una niña quien fue regañada. Syaoran sonrió a medias hasta que al fin lanzó una sonora carcajada, divertida y limpia. Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo no escuchaba aquella risa profunda y clara?

- Me imagino todo el jaleo que han formado por esto ustedes dos… Hay que ver que el tiempo no les afecta en nada ni a Daidouji ni a ti, Sakura. – Comentó divertido. – De acuerdo, quizá si no quieres una ayuda económica o de algún contacto mío, supongo que no estarás en desacuerdo si me ofrezco a acompañarte a buscarnos un trabajo. – Sonrió.

¿ Buscarnos ? ¿En qué momento se había perdido alguna clase de idioma que le dijesen que el plural y el singular se podían usar indistintamente?

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó asombrada. Tomoyo también estaba curiosa de saber porque había usado el verbo "buscarnos".

- Lo que pasa es que…he tomado unas vacaciones bastante prolongadas. – Confesó. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja incrédula y Sakura no cabía en su shock. – Quizá de unos cinco meses. – Explicó. – Y…creo que podría dedicarme a ejercer mi verdadera profesión, no he tenido mucha experiencia en ese campo, pero creo que eso no se olvida, o al menos eso espero. - Volvió a sonreír.

- Pe…pero… ¿en qué momento lo decidiste? – Inquirió sin salir de su asombro.

- Pues…- Musitó adoptando un aire pensativo. – Creo que hoy a las tres de las tarde, luego de un café y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Sakura se desplomó en el asiento cercano a ella y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero de repente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y de tu novia qué?

- Ah, ella se fue a Tokio a resolver algunos asuntos familiares. Además… - Dijo consultando su reloj. – Creo que hoy a las nueve y cinco la llamo y termino con ella. – Agregó como si lo que fuese a hacer era cosa de todos los días. Sakura abrió su boca unos centímetros. ¿Que iba a qué?

- Espera, déjame digerir todo esto. – Dijo inhalando aire hondamente. Tomoyo rió. Sakura incluso se había olvidado de su presencia, vaya amiga que era.

- Todo lo que están diciendo parecen chismes de los que te cuenta la cotilla de mi vecina de lo interesantes e inverosímiles que están, pero yo lamentablemente me retiro, disfruten la noche. Hasta luego. – Dijo levantándose. Sakura hizo amago de levantarse también, pero Tomoyo detuvo sus intenciones con un ademán. – Está bien, ya consigo la puerta yo solita. Quizá se les escapa la inspiración si les interrumpo durante mucho rato. – Sonrió. – Adiós a ambos.

Y salió dejando en su camino el resonar de sus puntiagudos tacones. Syaoran volvió su vista a Sakura aún divertido por la reacción de ella. Pese a que les hubiera distanciado el tiempo, aparentemente seguía siendo la misma. Y Dios, como extrañaba azorarla y ver sus expresiones, no había sido conciente de la necesidad de su compañía antes, quizá siempre estuvo el anhelo pero era disfrazado por el remordimiento.

- Yo tampoco debería quedarme mucho rato. Entiendo que ya te he atormentado durante mucho tiempo. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa pícara. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada. Ya sabía lo que quería que hiciese, quería que le suplicase para quedarse y seguir diciéndole de su impulsivos planes que la habían dejado en shock desde el primer momento en que empezó a relatarlos.

Sus labios le temblaron. Tenía que ser fuerte…no podía dejarse llevar por su curiosidad. No otra vez, no…

- No, quédate un rato más. Ni siquiera te he ofrecido algo. ¿Deseas un té, café, un jugo? – Inquirió solícitamente, queriendo darse un puntapié al ver la sonrisa triunfal de él.

- Con agua me basta. – Contestó. Ella asintió y salió a toda prisa de la estancia. Un demonios surgió de sus labios como un gruñido de protesta, pero no completamente dirigido a Syaoran, sino también a ella misma por ceder tan fácilmente.

Al regresar, le entregó un vaso rebosante de agua y hielo.

- ¿Algo más? – Inquirió intentando sonar educada, sin lograrlo del todo. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza tomando un sorbo del vaso. Ella volvió a tomar asiento.

- Eres malévolo. – Le dijo. - ¡Me has engatusado para no correrte de la casa! – Exclamó indignada. Él volvió a sonreír y terminar el contenido del vaso.

- Y tú cedes todavía a pesar de conocer perfectamente mis intenciones. Es de parte y parte, reconócelo. – Repuso tranquilamente dejando el vaso en una mesita cercana al sofá.

- Supongo.- Masculló.

- Bueno, como te decía, pienso empezar mañana mismo a buscar trabajo. ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó complacido al ver la cara de susto que ponía su interlocutora.

- Eh…pero… ¿mañana? – Replicó dudosa. – Si ni siquiera he redactado mi carta de renuncia…porque oh sí, renunciaré aunque sea a dos días de terminar el contrato. No les daré el placer de que me den la patada por el trasero. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Él rió.

- Ya a estas alturas una actitud tan infantil no serviría sino para darles más placer. Acepta que te echen como un perro dignamente, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó intentando sonar razonable. Ella pareció sopesar la opción.

- Quizá. Luego lo decidiré. Pero entonces, ¿en serio quieres dejar el periodismo? ¿Qué será de los periódicos sin tus artículos? – Preguntó alarmada. – Era por lo único que aún sé algo de la política… - Murmuró para sí. Él logró entenderle y sonrió orgulloso. Le gustaba que ella apreciara su trabajo pese a todo lo que hubiese pasado tiempo atrás.

- Yo no pienso dejarlo, eso creo que se convierte en algo adictivo al final…pero, en parte quisiera descansar por un tiempo. Además, ni siquiera me estoy tomando un año sabático, son sólo unos meses, y créeme, eso pasará volando.

- Aún así, ¿en qué se relaciona tu precipitada decisión con Kimiko? – Inquirió llegando al tema que más le intrigaba. – Pensé que no la querías soltar por beneficio propio…

- Si tomas un papel y escribes los pro y los contra, te darás cuenta que te comportas como un idiota diciéndote que será para beneficio propio esa relación sólo porque la tipa esté buena y no sea de rogar. – Dijo arrepintiéndose de sonar grosero. Él por lo general cuidaba sus palabras, pero con Sakura suponía que se sentía excesivamente libre. Ella no pareció escandalizarse por el comentario. – Y ella estos últimos días ha estado un tanto…fastidiosa. Ya ves que hasta mencionó boda y yo ni enterado del asunto.

- Probablemente sea porque vinieron a Tomoeda. – O más explícitamente porque vinieron a su casa, pensó Sakura alimentando su ego, aunque fuese en vano, ya que él nunca crecía lo suficiente como para hacerla lucir pedante, cosa que aún no se definía por si agradecer o lamentar.

- No, ya estaba así antes de venir. Creía que sería el flamante esposo que siempre soñó o alguna idiotez propia de ella.

- Oye, no es por defenderla, porque lo cierto es que no me nace hacer algo semejante, pero creí que tú no eras de los hombres que hablan babosadas de las mujeres con las que han estado.

Él sonrió.

- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó inmediatamente. – Supongo que cuando me pongo a hablar contigo, olvido que estoy tratando con una mujer y que comentarios de este tipo le deben parecer repugnantes.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Que halagador que olvides que soy una persona de sexo contrario! Eso me enternece ciertamente. – Repuso divertida. Él rió.

- Discúlpame, Sakura. Es tu culpa que hayas ganado mi confianza durante tantos años y que ahora sea muy tarde para acomodarme. – Sonrió. – Bueno, entonces será que me voy. Te vengo a recoger mañana a las ocho en punto. – Dijo resuelto. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Así? ¿De una sola vez? – Preguntaba incrédula mientras le seguía cuando él se encaminó a la salida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

- Llévate una pinta espectacular para que no te nieguen nada. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Adiós, Sak. – Se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que se hubiese ido, Sakura se retiró unos pasos de la puerta llevándose la mano a la mejilla y suspirando como una de las protagonistas de las películas que veía de vez en cuando en sus momentos de ocio. Sonrió como idiota mientras sentía que un calor se apoderaba de su rostro. Ya sabía que estaba sonrojada y sinceramente ¿cómo no estarlo? Dios del Cielo, había que ser de piedra para no apreciar a un hombre real y galante cuando se le tenía en todo el frente. Y ella había pasado la tarde con uno. Suspiró como jovencita enamorada y se rió de sí misma por su actitud.

- Eres el caso de la ingenuidad en persona, Sakura Kinomoto. – Se reprendió sin perder la sonrisa y dispuesta a andar en las nubes lo que restara de noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo por anticipado por si por algún inconveniente no se los puedo desear para el 25 como tal xD. Lamento mucho haberme perdido del mapa, la verdad me alegra mucho haber encajado de buena forma en el fandom de CCS, al menos es un buen comienzo para una primeriza por estos lares, supongo. Bueno, aún no dejo de revelar el secreto, lo siento, pero aún es muy pronto a decir verdad. Yo tengo en mente es irlo dejando entrever de a pedazos, por lo que las conclusiones precipitadas no son muy recomendables, sinceramente. Y bueno, ¿qué decir de Sakura? Uds. dirán que ella también le da su permiso a Syaoran, pero como ven, ella misma también tiene un conflicto interno y demás, sin saber a que atenerse dejándolo a él actuar en su vida. Y… ¿soy yo o me estoy dejando un review a mí misma? xD, supongo que es por el tiempo que tengo sin recibir uno, más que todo por mi propia culpa, al no dignarme a actualizar pronto, pero he presentado interminables exámenes estas semanas, así que estoy justificada :P**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que puedan ser más numerosos esta vez -aunque sea por Navidad ;) -, y que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Sayonara n.n**


End file.
